The Stoic's Suit
by Yuffie143
Summary: Tseng is still looking for his place in society after the fall of Shinra and death of Aeris. When he travels to Wutai. He makes a vowed and gets more than he's bargained for. Completed! R&R If you will!
1. His Soul and The Shinra

(Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, this fanfic's only profit is the pleasure I get from writing and the satisfaction I hopefully give to my readers.)

            He stood at the bridge, looking over the mountains that rose upon the thin, slanted, island that they ironically called a continent. It was strange, for there was only one town here.  A town that was once a city made by a history of wars, and destroyed by one.  It was much like him - once prestigious and well known, but in a moment's time, betrayed.  Like the town, he still existed.  But no one cared for him. No one cared for that town. It was just a simple vacationing town, nothing more but perhaps a little less.

            He took in a breath of the air; it was wet with the salt of the sea. It brushed up against his face, tainting him - much like his sins - those sins that had made him a success. But once, when he attempted to do something of substance, he was shut down, and stripped of his own identity -   stripped by the people who had made him.

            The Shinra was who had made him. He had considered them his family, leaving his true identity behind him. It was nothing much, so why bother? He was a boy, born on this very continent to a family that possessed nothing but good character.  They were weavers and weapon makers. They were soldiers to the emperor, but none of them contained his sacred blood.  And thus, they were nothing.

            When he had reached the age of 10, his father had decided to move to Midgar. His mother and brother hated the idea. They were more of the domestic type, but his father insisted that it would bring the family more money. His mother and older brother stood there in that town. But he wanted to go with his father, and his mother did not object. The boy had always been a serious fellow with a slight sense of adventure. Midgar was a metropolis, and if he willed it – she would allow him to broaden his horizons. 

            In Midgar, they bought a very humble weaponry shop (with not so humble weapons).  Upstairs was an apartment where the two stood. He had only one friend – a young girl.  He would visit the local church, where she would attempt to grow flowers.  She was so free spirited and full of life, he had no choice but to admire her. Aeris was her name.  She had always seemed special, but he did not know the difference. She was always only Aeris to him.

            When he reached a certain age, his father's advanced weaponry was noticed by the Shinra Corporation.  He sent his son to work with them, and they noticed his astounding intelligence, but more so – his magnificent mind for espionage.  Although, he gave off the impression that he was very, educated he was not. He was born in a town that was not nearly as industrialized as Midgar. But the company enjoyed taking on new projects.  They had taken on a few before – some flopped and some succeeded. Besides, what else were they to do with the money they were swimming in? They wouldn't dare to assist their good paying customers. They would take on these projects, in an attempt to make more money to squander.

            Luckily, he was one of the more successful projects.  He had such poise complete with a cool exterior, the company trained him well. He was too good to be inserted into the ranks of SOLDIER. He was not to be experimented on; they did not want to lose the sly boy (who had become a man thanks to them).  He was strategically skilled in every field – but he excelled in all of the areas that one needed to become a Turk.  And so he was made one, after a nameless Turk had been MIA for more than 15 years, maybe more.  He had supposedly been amazing, and there was no one ever good enough to replace him, until now. When he inquired about the man - Vincent (was what he was supposedly called) and why they had waited almost 20 years to replace him - he was simply alienated. And he did not dare to question any further, because the Shinra was his new family. He owed them everything.

            Working with them, he built up his own ego. So high – that if that rocket of their's could have been eventually launched into space in an attempt to reach it his Ego would still be unfathomable.  And then, when he was deemed head of these Turks.  He became so self-involved it was sickening. He took many lovers. Some debutants, and there where some in the slums were he grew up. Nothing spawned from these unions, or so he thought, and he continued to make love to these ingrates but he would tell no one. For although, he was a conniving man. He was what they would called in on that continent was born – honorable. He gave the appearance of a true gentleman.

            But all of this ludicrous canoodling took place before his job became as serious as him. It took place, before that group of rebels spawned from the dirty slums of Sector 7. For when that group came, he broke off all relations. He needed to concentrate solely on his work – no matter how his heart felt, or no what lies were told to prevent those inevitable bonds from breaking.

            "Avalanche" as they were called, did indeed fall upon his shoulders.  But they were nothing compared to his latest task. A task was forced to do – and that was taking Aeris to the Shinra. Now, the two were a few years apart. He had gone to her house before asking for her at the Shinra's request. She refused him. But now she was older, and so was he. He no longer a teen and she was now a woman.  When he appeared to her and her mother, she agreed to come with him.  Because although she knew he was a Turk, Aeris was a woman who was completely in tune with any man's emotions. She knew he had a soft spot for her, as he stood right in her home. She had been running all of her life. And she knew he would not hurt her, and she knew that Cloud would come for her. She was not afraid.

            And so the burden grew, because it turned out that Aeris was intertwined with "Avalanche". And at the beginning of his Turk Career, the Shinra had revealed to him, that she was the last of the ancient race called the "Cetra" or what the humans called the "Ancients."  She had some how come across the rebel group and befriended them.  They wanted her back. And secretly, he wanted them to take her. He would rather have her with them, than with that bastard scientist – Hojo.  Who had wanted to breed her, but something in him knew that, that wouldn't happen.

            The Turks followed Aeris and Sephiroth who was also an "Ancient". Or so he believed, but he really was injected with Jenova cells. Jenova was the being who had come down on the Ancient and infected their race. The Shinra, who was foolish and did not know better, confirmed her to be an Ancient.  Which she was per say, but was she not a pure, true, and benevolent Ancient. She was cruel Ancient. But these cells made Sephiroth stronger. He had become practically invincible. Yet he never knew who or what he was until one tragic day.

            That tragic day was in Nibelheim, when he and another member of SOLDIER were sent to inspect a Mako Energy Reactor. In this reactor, he saw Soldiers in incubators being fed Jenova cells.  He knew that his mother's name was "Jenova." A fear swept over him, he felt betrayed – he wondered if he was made this way.  Had all of his power been artificial? And so he fled to the basement of the Shinra Mansion in that town. A mansion that had been owned by the Shinra was centuries.  And in that basement, he read compulsively. He convinced himself that he was an Ancient and that he was the one who would find the Promised land. As read how the humans took the land of the Ancients, he became enraged. There was no turning back for him. 

            He burned that town, because it was full of humans. He hated them; he believed they had taken the planet from his "people". But in truth, his mother had been the one who had infected the Ancients with "the virus."  She had come from the sky, betrayed them, and destroyed them.  He ran to that reactor on Mt. Nibel, taking what was left of his mother with him. The papers pronounced him dead, although it was nothing of the sort. Shinra owned those papers, and they had to protect themselves.  But in truth, no one had seen him for years. He was contemplating a plan that would destroy humanity, find the Promised Land, and put him on the highest pedestal. And meanwhile, the Shinra rebuilt that town - to cover up their indiscretions.

            But Sephiroth surfaced around the time of "Avalanche." It seemed as though the group was seeking Sephiroth as well. And in the temple of Ancients, the Turks finally caught up with him.  **Their leader, our boy from Wutai – Tseng was injured. He fell to Sephiroth's sword at the entrance. And he saw his dear friend Aeris, enter. She looked upon him sadly. Although a part of her hated him, for his cool callousness. The fact that someone she grew up with was dying before her, made her sort of sad. But she was always a bit happy, when someone went to the planet.  She knew that they were going home.**

            (Seeing her, gave him strength. He did not die there. He was taken from there by his fellow Turks to a hospital in Mideel.  He healed eventually, while the Turks went on there way. )

            But day did come, when Aeris returned to the planet. The day she stood at the altar in the Temple of Ancients, praying for the Holy materia -the materia that would salvage the planet from Meteor. Her innocent face glowed with righteousness.  A part of her knew that it was her time, as Sephiroth swept down and plunged his sword through her.  And her courage remained unwavering until the very end.

            The Shinra informed him of this, when he was almost healed. And of course, when it was time for him to almost reassume his duties as leader of the Turks - **he refused. The Shinra had engineered Sephiroth, and they had taken Aeris. And he knew that he had loved her ever since they were children. He would never go back to them. Aeris was too important. He realized they were the ones who had prompted him to kidnap her.  What a fool he had been.**

            Of course they would not accept this. They would not have someone they raised and made prosper deny them.  If the leader of their most prestigious group had resigned they would look like fools. They would lose respect in the face of the planet. And so, they pronounced him dead. They deemed Reno, leader of the Turks. To the world and to the Turks, he was gone. In the papers there was a** bullshit obituary. He was stripped of his identity. He was alone once again. He returned to Midgar for a short while, and then left it heading back to the town where he was born. But when Midgar was destroyed, a part of him was taken too.  (And unfortunately, when Midgar fell his father was living there. His mother died soon after – leaving his brother as his only remaining immediate family.)  He had only kept a mere correspondence with his brother yet - he never even gave them a dime. He was such a bastard.  It was difficult for him to face him.**

            The Shinra fell shortly before Midgar, thanks to Avalanche.  The use of what was called Mako Energy was prohibited.  Mako energy was a life force, when someone died their spirit when to the planet. The Shinra sucked this energy from the planet and used it to fuel their fires.  It was destroying the planet. The people, as well of he, were informed of Avalanche's true mission – to save the planet. They were finally revered for their vigorous efforts.  There was no more Mako after that. They destroyed Midgar served as a symbol to prove that. It was monument to all who had died as well as to the planet. The planet was too sacred to be destroyed.

            The people of the planet went back to using coal as their fossil fuel. This put an old deserted town known as Corel, back in business.  Corel was right outside of Goldsaucer, the planet's only amusement park. Goldsaucer only had one hotel and the people of Corel took that into consideration. With their new found prosperity – they built hotels. But these hotels continued to grow into a city. A city with a type of game that Goldsaucer didn't provide. These were games with gil and for adults – gambling.  He decided to stay there for a while. Unfortunately, another Turk, Reno was discovered there. He was being chased by the papers. He was originally amused by this, but when the papers came to Corel he couldn't bare to face a woman known "Christine" – formerly known as Elena.

            Elena was the only female member of the Turks. She had come when Reno had been injured and she was quite a loquacious one at that.  She had been attracted to their leader very much, but he was much taken by Aeris. However, moments before he "died", he asked her to dinner - initiating a relationship. He did become quite fond of her.  However, now she was a journalist. He did not want to get on her bad side.  He was still alive after all, and women don't like men who don't call.  Even if she did restore his identity, he didn't want it. The Shinra was abhorred; former Turks were looked down upon. Why else would she change her name?  Besides, her articles were notorious for ruining reputations; Reno was her most recent project. He wasn't willing to risk it.

            He was a city man and was ready to head off to Junon. Not his favorite city on the planet, but it was his only option.  But before he could leave Corel, he received word from his brother. His son had passed.  And as much as Tseng feared facing those who had preceded him, he was not without respect. He chose to revere his brother as best as he could.

            That is why he stood on there on that creaky bridge. He looked over the hill at the town. He only wondered what he would find there. He knew that unlike the rest of the planet his brother was a good and forgiving man. But the people of the town would recognize him. He would stand against them, he was always strong. Never let anyone touch his emotions – he was known for that cool exterior of his. He had nothing to fear.

            And so he crossed that bridge. He walked down that mountainous path. He treaded on the grass to that town he was born in. That town known as Wutai.  He stood before it for a few moments, unsure. He took in a breathe, knowing he was alive, and took one just step back to a part of his past that was relatively more pleasant than the rest of it.

(Author's Notes: Ah! I have finally corrected this chapter, while I was at the allergists LoL. Probably still are mistakes, but it is much better. )


	2. To Cross That Bridge to Bliss

                Tseng sighed and looked towards the cerulean sky. In Wutai, the sun was usually radiant - but not today. That bright ball of luminosity was shrouded by clouds. It didn't seem like they were rolling by, in fact it seemed that they were stationed on that very sun and their purpose was to turn that day gray.  
  


  
                One foot had fresh green grass meshed under it. If he had kept both feet on that grass, he would not have had to step back into Wutai. He could have turned back, and walked over those mountains. He could have boarded that chocobo...but he didn't. Quickly, without thinking, (which was very rare of Tseng for he thought out everything) he lifted that foot and placed in on the concrete that covered Wutai.

  
  
                The first thing that his eyes took in was the river that flowed through the town. It rippled so peacefully all the way to Da-Chao Mountain. Tiny azure waves with white crests rustling downward, whispering gently into the ears of whoever passed. It made a town that was once constantly gripped with war, much more tranquil.

  
  
                Above it, was a bridge furnished with wood and painted in a bright red hue. As a boy, he remembered vividly his brother running across the bridge. He would follow in his navy kimono, with his hands behind his back. A smirk was always upon his face and he laughed at him. He was so full of life, so-fun-loving. He would love to talk and dismiss his chattiness by referring to it as "babbling." And sometimes, his brother would drag him across the bridge. He would force him to run, and Tseng would laugh until tears were in his eyes.  
  


  
                His brother loved this town and he was quite popular with everyone. He never went to Midgar because he was so content with his simple life. Always smiling for no reason, and always teasing Tseng in a loving way - that was Masa - "good and straight forward." He was indeed good, but he was not always straight forward. Tseng was the blunt one, Masa loved to talk. And so he tended to beat around the bush a lot. And although Tseng had much more potential, he envied his brother.  
  


  
                It was not an odious jealous. A more appropriate way of putting it would be that he wished he could be more like him. Tseng was more serious, he could take charge. He was dark and mysterious and ruthless. But his brother wasn't. He was ruthless even with Aeris, until she died. He believed that the start of his bad luck was letting her go. His brother was just so free spirited. For once, he wished he could run over that bridge laughing. Tseng wondered why he always appeared so miserable, perhaps because he was.  
  
                

                Spending the remainder of his childhood in Midgar made his interior (as well as his exterior) a lot tougher. His only outlets for kindness were his father and that flower girl. Although she was a few years younger than him, he admired her greatly. However, he still remained as cold as ice around everyone, and when the Shinra had taken him in, they taught him to care for no one.

  
  
                That was why he had forsaken Aeris just like he had forsaken his brother all of these years. He had forsaken her the moment he had kidnapped her. They stood on that helicopter and as she spoke, he slapped her. He hurt her. And the fact that he never sent Masa a dime was a slap to his face as well. The Shinra had trained him well. _Son of a bitch…_

  
  
                The only time he smiled was when he delivered the Shinra whatever they wanted - whether it was a recruit for SOLDIER, illegal drugs, or a murder. This was what he had been degraded too. Giving up that blood money to his brother wouldn't have been worth anything anyway. It wouldn't have been given with love. It suddenly hit him, that since the time he had left this town he had been nothing but miserable. He had traded the only girl he had ever truly cared for. He did love being a Turk, but he had more sense than this. 

  
  
                Tseng walked towards that red painted bridge. The Wutai wind rustled through his jet black hair. A sleek grin was on his face and he just stood there, his palms gripping the edge. At that moment he set his goal. He felt awkward. He knew it would be hard. But somehow, some way, he would put his past behind him. He was the leader of those Turks, and he was the most strong willed. He would prevail and as a better person.

  
  
                "Indeed, I shall." He murmured to himself, looking down at the river flowing beneath him.

  
  
                Tseng turned. He stepped down from the bridge, there was hardly a creak. It had been that sturdy for years. There were still little children running through the town and over the bridge. It was a tradition that was never broken. He knew - he used to be one of them.

  
  
                But every time Tseng saw a child, he always felt an eerie feeling. He never felt that he was one of them, (he far too serious, after all). And thus, he felt that he had betrayed them. But there was something deeper to that. He could feel it, he just didn't know what.

  
  
                He continued to take a few steps further, surveying the town as he went on his way to the weapon shop. His brother owned it and he had lived upstairs from it with his wife and family. His eyes, like black beads, darted about. They took in the Turtle Paradise first, a bar where his brother used to go in and pester soldiers during the war. Tseng would hide in the barrel outside; his brother would encourage him to scare them. There was also that Materia shop near the bridge. They would stay in front of there for a while. His father was good friends with the owner. He would buy Materia from him to merge with his weapons. His childhood continued to come back to him.   
  


  
                Something swept over him. He felt as if he never wanted to leave. Was the vow working? Was he a fool? He knew he was better than this town. But in a Shinra hating world, there was no place for him. It was a catch-22.

  
  
                Tseng looked upon the wooden door of the weapon shop. It was apparently locked. He tried to shove it open lightly, but it wouldn't budge. And so, he placed his fist on the hallow-woodened door striking in consecutively and with much patience.  
  


  
                After a few minutes the door creaked opened. Tseng looked straight air of him, but all there was, was the air that brushed his face. It had a distinct scent of rice and incense.   
  


  
                "Hello?" said a squeaking voice coming from below.  
  


  
                Tseng looked down to see a young girl before him. Her hands were clutching unto the heavy door in an attempt to keep it opened. Her ebony hair was tied up in a neat bun and placed a top her head. She was clad in a tiny kimono; her lips were ripe like those of a cherub. A bright smile was on her face, it was obvious that she was oblivious to her brother's death. How could the adorable girl possibly understand? 

  
  
                "Hoshi, I presume?"

  
  
                "Yep!" She placed her tiny hand over her mouth as she giggled.

  
  
                He cleared his throat looking down at her. She really was cute, and she was his blood. Yet still he felt strange. He couldn't bear to speak to her softly or kindly to her. It just wasn't him, he couldn't be soft. It was not his nature.

  
  
                "Well, I am your Uncle."

  
  
                "Tseng! Tseng!" She stood on her toes and crinkled up her tiny nose with another smile.

  
  
                Tseng knew that his brother was forgiving. But he didn't know that he had been so excited about his arrival that he had informed the child of it. She seemed so enthusiastic about seeing him. But perhaps that was just her way. She was a child after all, Tseng read into things far too deeply.

  
  
                "Where is your father? Upstairs?" He looked down at the girl who looked up at him at amazement.

  
  
                "Newp. He went to pray." She shrugged, struggling to keep the door opened. She glanced up at him, looking for assistance.

  
  
                Tseng sighed and placed his hand on the door, pushing it opened further. The girl scurried out and ran to him, clinging to his leg. Her hands clutched the soft material of his suit. It was not as silky as it used to be, but most of your money dies when the bank goes down with your incinerated city. Luckily, he did manage to keep some cash. (Just enough to get him on his feet in Corel.) But his bank account was as empty as his heart.

  
  
                He wasn't going to ask her where he was. He knew he was at the temple, but he very well didn't want the young girl to follow him. He knew his brother was over-emotional, unlike Tseng who was under-emotional. But he was good at faking it, if it meant getting some in the sac.

  
  
                The girl squeezed his leg tighter.

  
  
                "What is it?" He inquired, with a soft sigh. She was obviously looking for some sort of affection from her uncle.

  
  
                "Can I come too?"

  
  
                "I believe your mother needs you. This is something I must do for myself. I will return." He reassured her.

  
  
                She looked up at him, the dimples indenting her adorable face.

  
  
                "And what would you like me to do?" He said being blunt as he usually was.

  
  
                The girl backed away from him, and her smile continued to light up that cloudy day, but not for him. She extended her tiny arms, and the sleeves from her kimono draped down; she was quite petite. She obviously wanted a warm embrace from her long lost uncle.

  
  
                Of course, he did not understand this, just as she could not feel the dark and heavy blanket that had befallen on her family. They had probably told her and she did not understand. After all, there was no body. The people in Wutai were always cremated - it was tradition. And in Wutai tradition was never to be broken.  
  


  
                Tseng just approached her, and placed his hand on her head. He gently patted it a few times. She smiled scrunching up her nose. He walked towards the door, pushing it open once more.  
  


  
                "Bye bye!" She giggled as she wiggled back into the house. _So young, so ignorant.__ What bliss. He pondered as he watched her return to her home. He wondered what kind of atmosphere lied inside, well he would soon find out.  
  
_

  
                Tseng took in the scent of the soy-sauce soaked rice coming from the shop-plus-home, he once inhabited and turned. It was time for him to face his brother, in hopes becoming himself once more. And for the first time since the Shinra had disowned him, he felt afraid.

(Author's Note: Haha! I didn't have to correct this one. I made Eve do it, because I proof read her thesis paper for her! But I just went over it again, because there were still typos. Well hope it's all better! Please Review if you are reading! Thanks!)


	3. Breaking the Iced

            Masa was a man whom the gods looked upon with satisfaction. And as he knelt down, before the glistering golden statue of Da-Chao he knew that his son was amongst them.

            The Da-Chao statue was located in the basement was in the basement of one of the buildings surrounding the pagoda – the center of Wutai.  The statue was made of pure gold and completely sacred. It's shine glimmered about the room, illuminating it. All who entered fell to their feet in its honor. 

            At least that was how Masa envisioned this place. He was an amicable man, but a naive one.  Initially, he blamed himself for his boy – Taro's death. But his domineering wife assured him this surely wasn't the case. It seemed that she did not want anyone sulking around her.  It was attention that she constantly craved, and she would be damned to have her husband be preoccupied with anything but her.

            Masa had always allowed Taro to go on his merry way and do whatever he pleased. He loved his weaponry.  He especially adored his mentor, friend and hero. She was a rambunctious woman, but at one time the entire planet revered her: The Shogun's daughter, Yuffie, or Miss Yuffie as she was called.  Taro looked up to the woman and learned all he could from her.  She was a goddess to him.

            However, there is always a stage in a man's life where he must go out on his own. Taro felt that it was imperative that he fight by himself. So he went. He told his father, and the man agreed. He handed him one of his custom made swords and permitted him to forge his own road.

            Unfortunately, the sword was too much for the boy to wield. He was still young and foolish. He took on too many enemies at once. It was a nightmare for him.  It was his mentor who had found him, while she was training by the mountains that day. It hurt her, and so she did avenge him. She massacred the cruel animals that had maimed the young boy.

            Masa blamed himself. Yuffie put no blame on herself what so ever. It was Taro's decision to be independent, but she did not forget to pity the boy. He was a content child. He had a saucy streak which he had inherited from her. She would never forget him.

            Masa came to the statue in an attempt to atone for his sins. Yuffie made a pit stop there the first day, she felt it was unnecessary. Taro was with the gods.  She would not have even considered going, but unlike her, Taro had revered tradition.  She could not deny him what she knew would have pleased him.  She had put him in her heart, he was like the brother she had never had. This was a milestone for Yuffie – who was usually described as greedy and self-centered. There was no doubt that she was, and thus this was quite an accomplishment. She sacrificed her integrity to show her face and respect tradition. Masa, as well as her father, was quite pleased.

            The moment his son had left him, he immediately notified his brother. A man he had not seen for years. Tseng had stepped out of Wutai and never returned. Even when his people, the Turks, had come to Wutai on vacation* – he was not there. He never showed his face. But Masa forgave him. He loved his brother, his cold and quiet brother. He was his blood and there was no dividing their DNA.

            He continued to clasp his hands together. His knees, covered in the cool silk of his kimono, rubbed against the carpet. The glow that the statue gave christened his face. All the while he was praying for his boy, he was still waiting. He was waiting for his brother to come to him…

            Tseng waited in the stock room next to the statue. He could only watch his brother. He looked exactly the same, even with his eyes shut tightly and a sad expression on his face – he could not manage to stop smiling.  It had been so long. He wondered how his brother would react. Tseng himself didn't know what he would do, but he was sure his brother would express enough emotions for the two of them.

            As he watched Masa nod his head once more, he decided it was time. He was tired. It was time to shed the stoic's suit and show his brother who he was. But as his foot, adorned in a cheap-leather shoe, stepped unto the carpet – he froze once more.

            "Tseng…?"

He hadn't heard his name said in such a way in years. When he was a man of the Shinra, Tseng was said with trepidation.  But once again, he heard his name expressed so differently. It was the same way his mother and father had said it. It was said with love, respect, and gratitude. It was a reflection of Masa's sincerity.

            "Hello - -"  Tseng began calmly.

            But his babbling brother cut him off, as he ran towards him. Masa wrapped his arms tightly around Tseng's stiff frame.  His purely silk kimono clashed with the gruff threading of Tseng's suit.

            "Brother! I knew you would come! I can hardly believe it is you!"

            Tseng gently pushed his brother away from him. He wasn't used to all of that clinginess. And he hadn't heard someone speak so quickly since Elena.

            "Let me look at you! I cannot believe it is you, Tseng! You have become a handsome man! Not as handsome as your brother, course!  But then you know - -"

            Masa just looked upon his brother. His stance was frozen – he was colder than ice – he was frost bitten.  His ivory face stood stiff. His lips lay upon each other like two tiers.  His silky, jet-black hair fell straight to his shoulders.  His eyes were deep in their slanted slots, staring at him.  There was just no expression.  

            Tseng had tried hard to shed the skin that made him a stoic.  But he did not know how to respond to his brother's openness.  It was something that he admired about him, but it was something he surely couldn't imitate. 

            " - - Let me quit my babbling!" The words shot off of his brother's tongue in response to his brother's lack of emotions.  He felt a tad awkward, but dismissed the feeling immediately.  

            Tseng wanted to wrap his arms around Masa but he couldn't. Masa did not know this, but he did know Tseng. He was always reserved, but never this reserved. He did not even crack a smile.

            "How have you been, brother?" Masa looked back at him.  He could not stay in silence for long. It aggravated him beyond belief.

            "I've been well, Masa. Very Well." Strike one. He lied to his brother's face.  Did it really matter? He'd been screwing him all of these years.  It was so strange how he could express himself better on paper.

            Masa questioned this. He knew Tseng had been moving around a lot and had been drowning in his own problems. He knew because he had told him. But even in letters, it seemed as if it was bothering him. He could tell Tseng was being pretentious.

            "Are you sure? You look tired? Tseng open up, would you? I am here, look at Da-Chao, we should pray to him."

            He was ready to turn and walk away. Perhaps he would have slapped Masa across the face. It wasn't that Masa could see right through him. It was, he had poured himself out to Masa through his letters. 

            "Yes. I am tired."

            He should have just told him that he was lonely. He should have just told him that he was miserable. It wasn't that he didn't know how to speak, it was that he did not find it necessary. He was laconic for the Shinra, unless he was giving orders, he did not want anything to leak.  He was trained to be this way. It was so hard to him to change, but he desired it deeply.

            "What of the boy?" It was his first step. He inquired about his brother's boy. He just wanted the topic off of him that moment. It was a selfish inquisition. But he did not care. And to Masa, well, to Masa it was another opportunity to pour his heart out.

            "He is gone. It is my fault, I should have never given him that sword.  Brother, the gods have punished him. I had too much confidence in my son. My wife won't even speak of it. Taro was such a good boy, he was an ambitious boy, but a good one. Oh brother, I'm sorry. Oh Tseng, what have a done!"

            Masa gripped his brother once again. He could not control the tears coming from his face. And his wife, well, she was just a straight out bitch. They had the sort of marriage where the roles were reversed.  Masa feared her, and he did whatever she said.

            And as he felt his brother hug him. He felt anger and love at the same time. It was fire and ice. He cared very much for his brother.  He was being a fool. His brother was blaming himself. Tseng always put the blame on others. But his brother would never do that.  His brother was an idiot. Tseng had to tell him so. 

            The ice was Tseng, and the fire was Masa. Masa was love for his brother was warm, and he was melting Tseng's shield away. There was so much that he wanted to say to his brother but he did not know how.   He remembered the vow he had made to himself by the river. He could not forget it.

            And so he made his first step to expressing himself. He made his first step to finding himself again, as he simply said:  
  


            "Don't be a fool, brother."

(*I know that is controversial, but you can make it to Wutai before or after Tseng dies in the game. And , of course, he isn't there.)

(Author's Notes: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. It isn't even that exciting! I've had a hectic week! But now things are slowing down. I am graduating soon and then I will have more free time. Plus, I got a laptop for graduating!  That is great because the time when I get most inspired is when I am in my room before I go to bed.

This story will be heating up soon. I just have to introduce/reintroduce some characters for the plot to come out. It is going to be more complex than Reflections of Reno, I hope it comes out good!)            


	4. Open Arms, Unfortunately

            The wooden pole that lead up to the apartment seemed so bleak to Tseng. It was well hidden behind the counter of the weapon shop.  Tseng placed his hand upon it. He had climbed it many a times before. It was not as furnished as it used to be.  He could feel the wood wearing off; it was rubbing against the hardened palm of his hands.  His fingers, roughened by years of gun play and armor, curled around the pole.

            He looked to the side. He took in the view of the weapon shop from the behind the counter.  It was a mess there. There were scraps of bills everywhere, shoved upon the shelves. There were all different kinds of weapons mixed together.  Tseng would have never managed this place to poorly. He loved to take charge. Masa was weak, but it was another quality that people loved about him. He was easy to take advantage of.

            In front of the counter, to the side was a sacred suit of a samurai. This was his father's favorite piece of armor. It had been passed through the family for generations. Whenever the family waged war, the first born would have the honor of wearing this fine suit. It never pleased Tseng.  Not because he wasn't the first born.  It was the mere and obvious fact and his brother, as well as his father, was physical warriors. Tseng was a warrior of the mind.

            And with Tseng's mind he thought. He began to have nostalgia. He thought of the days when his father had owned this very shop.  His brother would admire the weapons.  He considered them toys and wielded them as he pleased.  Tseng would sit behind the counter, counting the gil.  He would make sure it was all accounted for.  Even then, it was brains before brawn.

            Tseng always had a thinner frame than his brother.  It was the luck of the draw, he supposed.  It didn't bother him.  Tseng was extremely confident about his looks. He looked upon himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. He was completely and totally desirable – to all except Aeris.

            There she was again.  She was back like a bad habit. She was in his mind and his thoughts.  Was she haunting him? No. He was doing it to himself.  It wasn't that he didn't know any better.  He just could not resist the temptation.  She was so hard to fathom, her sweet face so intangible. Damn the Shinra. He had given himself to them. Never again would he put such a cheap price on himself. 

            "Uncle, are you coming?" The voice of Hoshi called from above. She was so excited over his arrival. Tseng didn't know how to respond to it.  One part of him was full of vanity, the other part was completely unsure of himself.  He was a walking oxymoron.

            Tseng looked up.  He could see Hoshi's face in the circle cut out of the wooden ceiling.  She just giggled and scrunched up her nose.  She took after her father.  Always smiling, never thinking.

            He turned and looked back at the shop once more.  He would return to ponder about his past. He would return to this well-furnished floor soon enough. But at that moment, he decided to descend.

            He proceeded to wrap his lithe legs around the pole, as he had done many times before.  He crossed them tightly, and he placed his hands higher upon it. He used his fine grip to pull himself up the pole. He did this with a few steps until he finally reached the top floor.     

            Tseng could see the apartment through his ebony eyes. It was completely furnished in wood.  There were no bedrooms, just three mattresses.  Well, if you could have called them that.  They really had no volume to them.  They were flat, yet soft.  There was a larger one for Masa and his wife, Midori.  And there were two smaller ones for Hoshi and Taro. Tseng assumed he would be lying in the bed of the dead that evening.

            It was other uncanny moment in the mind of Tseng.  One part of him was over-joyed to have returned home after all of these years.  That part of him wanted to stay in this home, and bask in that bed forever.  Then there was the more bitter part of him.  The part that felt cheap by being in these surroundings.  That was the part the Shinra had instilled.  That part wanted to jump out of the window and ride the gusty wind. That part wanted to fall into the river and wash ashore to a non-existent Midgar. 

            Hoshi grinned running towards her uncle.  However, she was stopped in her tracks by a high-pitched and cruel voice. 

            "Hoshi? What in Da-Chao's name are you doing?  I've told you that you must prepare for Lord Godo's visit!" 

            Midori emerged from the tiny kitchen.  She was tall, thin, and lithe.  Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun.  It was a hair-style similar to Masa's.  Midori's beautiful face had aged significantly from time and stress.  But perhaps it was her bitterness that had formed those tiny cracks in her ivory skin.  She had been bitter since they were children.

            Midori's father had been one of the most prestigious generals in the Wutai army.  Many men marched behind him with admiration in their eyes. The general was cocky and confident.  It was his haughty hand that had lost the final battle between Midgar and Wutai.

            After that, the proud general relinquished his sword in shame.  No one would take him in for a job.  He was not even hired at the Turtle Paradise. His daughter, hose hand was sought after throughout the land, was knocked off of her pedastil.  No one wanted the hand of the girl whose father had brought Wutai to shame – all but foolish Masa. He took her hand.  All he saw was her beautiful face, not her name or what had come with her.

            "But I wanna greet Uncle Tseng, mother!" Hoshi said snuggling up to Tseng's leg.

            Midori extended her hand to the girl.  Her fingers wrapped around the girl's tiny shoulder, pulling her away from her uncle.  Hoshi merely whimpered and scurried towards the bathroom.

            "Hello Midori." Tseng bowed to her.

            Midori bowed in return.

            "Welcome home, Tseng." She spoke without looking him in the eye. A stray hair fell from her bun, marking her many imperfections.

            _Home?  This was where he was supposed to be.  This town and his house brought nostalgia, but he didn't know if they were his home.  He didn't know how to define it.  Maybe home did not exist. Who he was, was his home. When he built enough fortitude to find it, he would be there._

            Tseng only nodded to Midori.  He didn't want give her any gratitude.  He could tell she had not changed.  She was the type of wife all men feared.  Her type was the reason men did not want enter the sacred sacrament of marriage.  (The kind that spends all of your money, and grabs you by the balls.)

            Midori went over to Tseng and grabbed him by the arm.  He could feel her nails digging into his skin over the cheap material of his suit.  She was pushing him away from the pole for some reason.

            "What are you doing?" Tseng inquired blatantly.  He couldn't stand her touch, it was so callous – more evil than he could have conjured up in a life time with one grip.

            "Lord Godo is arriving! Oh, I cannot believe that he must climb this pole! Oh how shameful!  Oh, Masa! Masa!?  Oh, cannot stand this home."

            Tseng looked at her annoyed.  His lips curved into a half of a devious smirk.

            "Then why do you live here?"

            Midori glared at him hard.  

            "How dare you insult me?!" In truth, he had touched on a sensitive subject.  She had to live here because no one would marry her.  She had to live here because she was forced.  She hated Tseng; he was so insensitive to her.

            Tseng wanted to comment but he cut off her incessant whining.  She was such a child.

            "Masa! Come here!" She called to Masa, who was busy pulling the mattresses into the closet.

            Masa scurried out of the closet as if he were Hoshi, who was busy tying back her wild ebony hair into a tight bun.  He ran over to his wife, the bun that was atop his head bounced slightly as he glided towards her.

            "Tseng is not staying here. He insults our home."  She spat, pointing her lithe finger at Tseng childishly.

            Masa cocked his head to the side.

            Tseng only stood there with his hands behind his back.

            "But my dear, I am sure he did not insult our home. Why is he here to respect the death of our dear son, Taro - -"

            "I do not want that mentioned. What did I tell you Masa? It gives me too much grief. Now, I'm sure you are right. But if Tseng reconciles - -"  
  


            "Reconciles? I've done nothing wrong. I've asked a simple question, Midori.  You mustn't take such things to heart."

            "I will and I shall, why it is the mere fact that - -"

            The once and still spoiled Midori's ears perked up as she heard noising coming from downstairs. The sound of feet creaking against the wooden floor below lured her attention.  It was Lord Godo.  He was coming to visit and speak with the family.  He wanted to honor Taro by doing this.

            It was alright for Lord Godo to speak of Taro, but not Masa. Midori wanted to consume his every thought and control his every move. She was a common control freak.

            "Lord Godo is arriving! Hoshi! Come here at once!"

            The adorable Hoshi emerged from the bathroom.  Her hair tight on her head.  She ran to the Tseng's side, she was very fond of him for some odd reason.

            "Hoshi, you are slouching. Masa roll your shoulders back!" She whispered loudly.  Tseng was hoping that she would throw him out. Her voice was high pitched, bouncing off of his ear drums.  He could feel the impact, they were about to burst.

            The usually loquacious Masa stood in silence by his wife's side.  He gently extended his hand and placed it around the waste of her gray and black kimono.  Masa always craved attention.  She simply slapped his hand away.  Displays of affection were not appropriate for Godo's arrival.

            Tseng eyed Midori. It was Godo.  He despised Godo. He was a weak ruler and his daughter was obnoxious.  There was nothing special about him, but Midori still dreamed. She dreamed that somehow Godo would save her from this tired life.

            A pair of tan hands gripped unto the wooden pole, followed by a pair of toned arms.  These were not the arms of Godo who was thin and pale.  This was not to say he was weak, that was just the frame of his physique.

            The man eventually reached the top of the pole.  He threw himself off, landing on his feet.  He was a tall, muscular man.  He was in no way Asian. He looked Tseng straight in the eye.  Tseng thought he looked familiar but he was nothing to him.  The man nodded to the rest of the family.  Hoshi's cheeks mantled, she thought the man was quite handsome.

            Masa bowed to the man, he was apparently acquainted with him.  He was Godo's bodyguard, Vartan.  He was a man from Midgar, he'd come after it had fell.  He was an excellent martial artist. He was clad in a dark kimono.  It did not look right on him, but Godo would not accept anything else.  He was a stickler for custom.

            "Hey." Vartan spoke non-chalantly to the family, as he watched Godo slowly climb the same pole he had.

            Godo had aged significantly since Tseng had last seen him.  His hair had a mix of black and gray, but his face was still somewhat stern.  He placed his foot, adorned in a wooden (traditional) sandal on the floor.  He immediately skipped over the other family members and looked towards Tseng. He deep eyes shot at him like the laser.

            Tseng was not expecting amity at this time of adversity.  In fact, he was expected Godo to throw him out.  He had forsaken tradition, by the suit he was wearing. He had lost himself to the Shinra.  He hadn't walked amongst his people in years.  It was so odd; Godo welcomed him with a customary bow and a smile.  _What was going on?_

            "Tseng, is that really you boy?" Godo lifted his head and walked over to him. He shoulders rolled forward a bit.  

            Tseng just nodded.

            "I cannot believe that it is you after all of these years. You're father would be proud."

            What on the planet was this? Was Godo playing some kind of cruel trick?

            In truth, Godo respected Tseng. He did not have the strength to be angered wit him.  He had brought Wutai's good name with him when he was held in the Shinra's high esteem.  Although, the people hated the Shinra, Godo had to deal with them.  He used Tseng's name frequently to get what he wanted and sometimes it actually worked.

            Besides this, his family was in grieving.  Taro was a good boy and Godo knew him well.  He did not want to disrespect the elders by looking to Tseng unkindly.

            Everyone was content that Godo was pleased with Tseng, except Midori.  Godo had paid them a visit to _speak with her (about Taro).  She was there to take his attention, not Tseng was stealing it away.  _

            Midori remarked slyly, "Tseng, dear, you've had a hard journey.  I believe you should rest now."

            "Why Midori? Tseng is staying here? No, I won't have it.  He must stay at my house. He will be my guest of honor.  Besides my daughter, he is the only other person from Wutai that has become internationally known."

            Why must he hold him on a pedastil? There was something eerie about this situation, but he did not care. He would rather spend a night at Godo's than with Midori whining. 

            "Yes, well, I believe I've left something downstairs.  I must go retrieve it."  Tseng blurted out.  This was all too strange.  He had not been this respected in years.  He needed to escape.

* * *

            Tseng ran to the river that he loved so much. He hadn't run in a very long time, but the occasion called for.  It felt too strange being adored all over again.  He couldn't stand Midori's fluxating personality.  He wanted out.

            He thought, perhaps, it was a bad idea to have come here.  Maybe he was just digging himself a deeper hole.  How would be able to find himself if he continued to run? He pondered as he approached the bridge.  

            And then he saw her.  A woman.  She washed all of his negative thoughts away.  A red kimono clung to her figure; her dark hair was passed her shoulders.  Her light eyes reflected off of the rippling river.           Her skin was smooth, and her face had not a flaw.  She was perfect in her essence, until he approached her.

            "Gawd…" The woman muttered to herself. "I can't stand this kimono, I'm gonna die of this heat.  I can't believe I have to wear this crap.  What is this?" She whined to herself, her tiny hand rubbing against the kimono's silk.

            And he recognized her.  The princess of Wutai had grown into her looks, perhaps not into her maturity. He laid his eyes on the girl. She had attributed to his fall from power. She single handedly insulted his existence.  They were enemies: Tseng and Yuffie.

(Author's Note: All I have to say is…REVIEW! Seriously, I don't have anyway else of seeing who reads my stuff or not. I always review everything I read. Be nice! Thanks!)


	5. Their Momentary Meeting

                "…You."

                A startled Yuffie turned and looked upon Tseng.  She had been venting by herself in the darkness.  She didn't except that anyone was actually listening to her complain.  

                "Tseng? The dead guy? The dead Shinra guy?"  

                She had heard the rumors circulating that Masa's brother, Tseng, was returning.  Her father had always been a fan of him.  Yuffie could care less. She knew that Tseng's roots had to have been in Wutai, for the mere fact that he was Asian.  Masa had been preaching about Tseng after Taro died. 

                Yuffie thought Masa was being an idiot. Tseng had left a hole in a Masa, Taro had filled that hole.  And now that Taro was gone, Masa needed Tseng to refill it again.  It was a cycle in his pathetic life. Yuffie just ignored him.  She wanted to respect Taro, so she shut her mouth for the moment. She didn't believe a word of it.  If this Tseng, was the Turk she had known, he was long gone.

She had seen Tseng fall in the temple of ancients.  She saw his deep eyes glazed over, his brow damped with sweat, his hand over a bloody wound in the temple of Ancients. (She saw Aeris' face in response to the wound. There was some sort of connection between the two.  Yuffie was good at detecting those things. But she didn't say anything, because, well not to be repetitive – but she didn't care.)  But in truth, none of them had actually seen him die.  The wound appeared to be fatal, but they didn't know what had become of him.

And now he stood before her – a man of the Shinra.  In truth, she once hated him.  But, the Shinra was gone.  She had won. It was an excellent opportunity to rub it in his face.

"Guess you should've stayed dead." She grinned; he did not respond to her last question.  "I mean, look at you. Look at what the Shinra did to this town.  You're a traitor.  Gawd, you're just gross."

The Shinra's Midgarian War with Wutai had destroyed it.  It had made Wutai nothing.  Seeing this filled Yuffie's eyes with tears every now and then.  Her father had surrendered after a horrible battle.  She hated the fact that he had given up.  Her respect for him dwindled each day.

Wutai was the reason she was a thief.  She did not steal material because she was greedy for herself.  She stole it for Wutai.  (Although, I must say occasionally she did keep the best pieces for herself).  She wanted to restore Wutai to its former glory. She dreamed of it every night.

"And what are you?  You are just a girl.  What have you done for this town?"

Tseng would never admit it, but he enjoyed this little spat.  At least Yuffie hated him for a reason.  Midori was just jealous of him.  Yuffie was aggravated by his accomplishments. When he craved indifference, she was giving it to him. For that, he was almost grateful.

"I've done a lot for this town.  I helped save the damn planet, from you and your Shinra! Did you forget?"

"You were hardly anything in the fight.  And you stole materia.  Wutai is the same way I left it."

He couldn't help notice how pretty she looked in her flustered state.  She turned to him, her cheeks mantled in the moonlight from her aggravation. 

"You're still in love with the damn Shinra!  I stole that materia for this town.  I did as much as I could.  And I was younger than, now I am a woman!"

She was wrong.  He hated the Shinra.  But he would never tell her. It would make him look like a hypocrite.

"You look like a woman, but you are not behaving like one."

What a jerk! He was in her presence. If he removed himself, maybe she could have responded more calmly.  He was a blemish in her surroundings.  Why must she be considered immature if she was defending her own, good name?

"What do you know about women?!"  

The right corner of Tseng's mouth mused into a smirk.  He knew a lot about women.  He had experienced their anatomy first hand.

"Gawd, you're so stupid.  Whatever the Shinra did to you, I bet you deserved it!"

It was harsh. Something Aeris would have said.  Yuffie could tell Tseng's discontentment when his grin faded at the Shinra's name.

"Perhaps, Perhaps not." He shrugged moving closer to her.

Yuffie backed away. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tseng's had placed his foot on the bridge.  He wanted to get a view of the river.  He wanted to see the craters of the moon imprinted on its undulating crests.  

"You're quite uptight, aren't you?"

For some reason, as he looked upon her all of the hate he had for her diminished.  He found pleasure in teasing her.  He enjoyed aggravating her.  Tseng didn't mind.  He didn't hate Aeris and it was his job to kidnap her.  He did not want Yuffie as his enemy, but he had no choice.  He decided to play with her.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" She raised a brow, a stray tress brushed over her cheek.  The winds of the Wutai night were rustling through her hair.

                "I suppose you are afraid of me, then?" He motioned towards her.  He came closer; her pretty features clearer as the twilight waned.

                Yuffie stepped back again.  She didn't want to be near him.  She could smell the Shinra on him.

                "No, I totally skeeve you, Shinra boy!" 

                Although it was irrelevant, as Tseng approached her could tell that she was still a virgin.  She feared the essence of a powerful man.  It was true, it was an odd feeling she had at the moment. Tseng was domineering. She almost found him attractive.  She hated it.

                Most men in Wutai couldn't stand Yuffie's rambunctious nature. She knew it, but she wouldn't face it. She told herself that they all feared her free nature.  Just like Cloud, that evening at Goldsaucer.  When they road the gondola, she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.  She was so mortified. She begged him to say something.  And he responded with an annoyed, "Something."

                "Is that even a word?  You cannot stand my presence?" He motioned towards her. What was coming over him?  He was still without emotion, but he was truly enjoying this.  Perhaps he was being vindictive because she attributed to his downfall.

                As he came close to her, Yuffie became alarmed.  She did not know what he was trying to pull. She didn't want to have anything to do with him for some reason. She didn't know by he bothered her so.  She quickly backed away; unfortunately she was not used to wearing those terrible, traditional slippers.

                The wood on the bottom of the shoe just clicked off of the concrete that she had stepped upon. Yuffie's thin arms flew into the air in an attempt to keep her balance.  Tseng saw her ivory hand against the purple sky.  The silk of her kimono ruffled, as her right leg wobbled upwards.  She eventually landed on the carnal cushion Da-Chao had given to her.

                Yuffie felt the palms of her hands scrape against the concrete.  She held herself up and looked at Tseng, mortified.  He did not even laugh. He just stood over her and watched the blood rush to her cheeks. She was speechless; she had fallen right on her ass in front of this jerk.  

                Tseng wondered he should extend his hand out of her and be a gentleman. Even when he was a Turk, he was always well-manner.  And after all, Yuffie was Wutai's lady. So he did his good deed, putting out his large hand to her without a word.  But there was a mere grin on his usually cold face.

                Yuffie grit her teeth and slapped his hand away. 

                "I don't need your help, Shinra!"

 She hopped on her feet, a bit unbalanced but she faired well. She took her scrapped palms, they felt raw and rough, and smoothed the damn kimono.  She stood her head, her smooth hair road on the breeze.  It was bad enough; her father literally forced her to wear this thing.  He told her Taro would have wanted it.  Especially since, she was to go visit his family.  She was very close to making an appearance, but she couldn't tolerate Taro's bitchy mother.

"Very well." Tseng shrugged smugly.

And before Yuffie could have said another word, Tseng initiated the conversation. It was strange, he hadn't spoken this much in quite a while.

"You know, you never struck me as someone who would embrace tradition." He eyed her figure sly, scanning her kimono.

Yuffie pointed her nose towards the sky.

"You don't know me!"  He was right.  But her father told her if she didn't comply he would cancel the festival of the god, Izanagi.  Yuffie loved parties, and the festival was held in Wutai every year.  This year, she was in charge. She wanted the world the see Wutai's beauty.

Before Tseng could comment further, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh, Yuffie! Good! You can escort Tseng-san to his room!"

Yuffie's eyes widened and looked at her father angrily.  Tseng-_san?  What was this? He was Shinra! He did not deserve the title of a friend. _

"What?! This Shinra is staying with you??" 

Godo nodded to his daughter in the darkness.  His bodyguard by his side, nodded to her.  Vartan eyes were enraptured with Yuffie.  His eyes were going over each inch of her figure. It seemed to Tseng that he had a desired the girl.  They shared something in common.

Yuffie just smirked to Vartan, and gave a cold glance to her father.

"His name is Tseng. Now let's go. You can help me escort him, Miss Yuffie."

Yuffie just rolled her eyes.  She didn't want to cancel the festival and she didn't want Tseng anywhere near her father.  She told herself she didn't care.  But when there was Shinra, there was an enemy.   At that moment, Yuffie decided that she would be the one to take on Tseng, before he could poison the town with Shinra once more.

(Author's Note: Well, thank God The boring part is finally over! Hopefully, these chapters should be flying out! *crosses her fingers*  Yuffie and Tseng are a rare pair, that's why I picked them.  I thought it would be different.  It was either that or Elena and Cid!  I have an idea for those too, but not until I do this.  Anyway, I'm trying to upload this thing and there is too much traffic. Gah. Hopefully I will post it soon.)


	6. Clash at the Stroke of Midnight

            Tseng couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was the giggling next door or the horribly uncomfortable mattress he was sleeping in.  It was customary to sleep on these things in Wutai, but he wasn't used to them.  He had slept on plush beds for years, and this piece of card-board just wasn't cutting it.

            The room was beautiful, however and it was nothing like where his brother resided. It was peaceful, and almost quiet.  This place was very homey indeed. Godo treated his guests with the most respect possible and Tseng was enjoying every bit of it.

            He felt warm underneath the thin blankets, and they touched against his skin. Godo had provided him with a kimono to sleep in but he wouldn't have it.  He didn't know why, but he didn't want to sleep in that thing. It was comfortable enough, but he refused.  He hadn't worn one in so many years. He felt that if he put it on that he would regress? Was that why he had come here, to go backwards?

            Vartan had carried his things into the room for him.  Tseng wore his own knock-off silk pajamas.  They weren't much, but they were his.  He took pride in all of his possessions.

            There it was.  He heard another soft giggle coming from Vartan's room. The sound belonged to Yuffie.  Vartan had coyly invited her to his room, he asked her to help him with his materia.  He wasn't sure what color to put in which slot. Tseng knew better.  He knew he wanted to stick something else in Yuffie's slot.

            He wanted to object.  What good would it do? If he said something, Yuffie would have screwed him on spite. That was just who she was, and for some reason he enjoyed it.  He didn't mind wanting an enemy.  He didn't care if he associated the two.  Although, the Shinra did always come first.  But this time it was different.  He loved Aeris.  He wanted to shack up with Yuffie.  Her fiery personality completely did it for him.

            There was something more to his madness. Yuffie reminded him of Aeris. They were hardly alike, but the harshness of her words…they were like Aeris'.  He swallowed.  He didn't want to admit it, but he really wanted to get over Aeris one of these days and form a normal relationship with someone. 

            It was strange, but a single meeting with Yuffie was helping him.  He didn't shed the stoic's suit just yet, but she pissed him off and that was good.  It was very good.  She continually referred him as "the Shinra." The more she said it, the more he disassociated himself from them.  She had a very strange effect on him.  She was more than a fire cracker, to him, she was on fire.

            And, it wasn't that he wanted to get some sort of revenge by taking her into his bed.  He wasn't vindictive like her.  He was honestly and truly attracted to everything about her.  She had grown into her looks, yet she was still thin.  But Tseng had a pattern of liking thinner girls, Aeris was in no way voluptuous.  Yuffie's legs had become long and lovely, but she was still not that tall.  They were her best feature, and her hips defined her. They were just right, not too big, and not too small. Her chest was still lacking, but that really didn't bother him.

            Tseng took in a sigh, and licked his lips.  He closed his eyes tightly and imagined a scenario in his head.  Yuffie was in dire need and she flew to him, clad in a tiny black dress.  Her hair was down, flying past her shoulders and her bright eyes glared at him. They desired him immensely.  As, his deep pools desired her.

            He grinned to himself, his bottom teeth biting unto his upper lip.  She came to him, and asked him pathetically to unzip her.  He did so, with no questions asked. And she slapped him. Oh, she slapped him so hard. It hurt.  He could feel the stinging in his little fantasy.  She grinned, and allowed him to rip the dress off of her body. And too his surprise, she was clad in lace panties – his favorite. Anything expensive was his forte.

            The ethereal winds rustled through her hair as she flew towards him.  He wasted no time, cupping his hands over her small breasts.  He squeezed his hands together, his nails digging into his palms dreaming of it. He wanted this so badly.  He could feel the softness of her skin. She begged for him to take her, and he did not object.

            "Gawd! You Pervert!"  

            Tseng was thrust back into reality.  Did she actually know that he was thinking about them together?  Then he remembered that she was in the next room with Vartan. Vartan, who looked strangely familiar to him, was probably attempting to seduce her. She was foolish enough to be kind to him.  Perhaps there was some attraction.

            But Tseng smiled to himself, it washed all away.  He could hear the disgust in Yuffie's voice.  He could hear her tiny feet walking across the room and out of the doorway. He could hear Vartan apologizing and Yuffie ignoring him.

            He couldn't believe he was smiling. But he knew this would be the perfect opportunity to make him trust her.  Although he had an alterior motive, he did not care. He was a man after all.  He wanted her and he would have her.

            He sprung out of bed and flung the door open, stopping Yuffie in her tracks. She was huffing and puffing down the hall. Her cheeks were flustered.  She noticed the pleased expression on his face.

            "What are you so happy about?"

            She attempted to go around him, but he wouldn't budge.

            "Oh Gawd, get out of my way!"

            She huffed, looking at his pajamas.  It gave her the realization that she was still in that damn kimono.  Tseng was staring at her in it, and he hated kimonos.

            "What's the rush?" He inquired, looking down at her, his jet-black hair complimenting his handsome face.

            She was really getting aggravated. First that no-good body guard started groping at her, now the ex-Turk was making like he cared.

            "Just leave me alone!" 

            She turned to see that Vartan was slowly coming from his room.  She wondered what kind of body guard he was that he took so damn long to come after her. She wasn't in the mood to face him.  It was either him or the Turk. She despised both options, but at least the Turk didn't have hot-hands.

            "Fine! Just, let's get the hell out of here. Damn."  She snarled at the emerging Vartan, who had the look of an angel on his face. 

            "Come closer and I'll have you fired!"

            Vartan couldn't object to that, he needed this damn job. He just stood there, looking at Tseng. As Yuffie pushed Tseng back into his room, Vartan became more resentful than he was before of him.  And then, he retired momentarily to his bed.

            Yuffie watched the arrogant Vartan return to his cold, lonely bed.

            "Shut down…" She scoffed, her lips turning up into a grin.

            She began to wonder down the beige hallway and recall the events of what had happened between her and Vartan.  There was a mutual attraction between the two, and when Yuffie accepted it she thought something would happen eventually.  Apparently, Vartan had noticed Tseng eying her up and wanted to make a move before Tseng did.  Yuffie knew Tseng wanted her, what guy wouldn't?  But Yuffie was still and a woman. And for a woman, it was love and then sex. She thought that Vartan invited her to his room to admit her undying love for her.  She didn't love him, but she would have loved to accept the compliment. She never thought that he would try to act like a dumb ass, making like he didn't know how to use materia, and then try to put his hand down her kimono.  She should have known better, but she was still idealistic when it came to the opposite sex.

            "In what way? I'm sure the bastard will try again?" Tseng interjected as his bear foot stepped from his room.

            Yuffie turned her back to Tseng and just continued walking. He was one guy she wasn't ideal about.  In fact, she completely disliked him. She knew he was the Shinra. But she had to admit, he was more of a gentleman than the Midgarian Vartan. And it killed her to say anything good about the Shinra, so she wouldn't say it.

            "Just go away." She hugged as she continued to walk through the wood-scented hallway. It was furnished so well, with many hidden corridors, but Yuffie was heading home.

            Tseng saw her in her flustered state. Not to be crude, but he thought it would be the perfect time to nail her.  He wondered what had made him so cruel. What had the Shinra done to make everything he wanted a victory? What was so wonderful about knocking the hymen out of her anyway?

            It was that he was yearning for her feistiness. If he could make her want him, it would be a conquest.  But she must want him. He had no intention of hurting or forcing her. Tseng only wanted women that wanted him. He desired her defiance. He wanted his intentions to be hers. Then he would know that, he would be able to coerce anyone. He had never met someone so stubborn before.  This was truly a challenge.

            Tseng stepped out of his room and began to follow her outside of the cherry-colored building with a swooping roof.  She stood in the darkness glancing up at the moon, as soft violet flower petals swooped past it.  They were pastel like her eyes.  

            "You're still here?" 

            Yuffie dragged her feet against the concrete, glancing at the paramount pagoda for a moment. Then she turned and headed towards the village. Tseng liked playing cat and mouse. He was such a stereotypical man at that moment, and Yuffie was a stereotypical woman.  He did not exactly chase her; he made a detour so he would eventually stop her in her tracks…

(Author's Notes: Well, I had to up the rating because Tseng is getting quite sexual now adays.  I really never wrote that much about sex, although this was no sex scene, I decided to experiment with this couple. I hope no one finds it offensive. I can be pretty graphic, actually. But Yuffie won't be jumping into Tseng's bed anytime soon.

Btw! I had a pretty decent scenario with Elena and Cid. Cid was finally going to go into space and Elena was reporting it and then there will be some sort of event and they got close anyway,  it is kinda far fetched.  I would like to do a Cid pairing. I love Cid! But he is in the piece Pheonix and I are working on.)


	7. Who Shot the Shogun!

            That evening Godo decided that he would pay his respects to Tseng by bringing him a cup of freshly brewed green tea. The authentic stuff was one of Wutai's most preferred tourist commodities.  He thought it would help lure Tseng into staying there a while.  He would be a Wutai celebrity and people would flock from far and wide to see another soul the Shinra betrayed.

            But, Godo put honor above all and he honored and respected Tseng.  He had made Wutai look successful, once more.  Tseng was someone that had left Wutai and become something more than a ninja.  And although Godo would hate to put anything above martial arts, Tseng had made it farther than he ever had.  Something about the mysterious man gave Godo hope for his town.  His town betrayed by time.

            Godo quietly creaked the door opened to Tseng's room.  It was pitch black, his aged eyes squinted to see the Tseng's thin blanket crinkled on the floor.  There was a shimmer coming from the corner, it was the kimono Godo had offered him to wear.  Tseng had rejected Wutai tradition just like his daughter; it was a shame – a stubborn girl, and a man who wore the stoic's suit.  There was a chasm between their characters, but the two had one thing in common: their discard for their culture.

            "Tseng-sama?" It was an adjective that made Tseng someone better than he really was.  Godo was giving him far too much credit.

            Silence.  It could not be broken at that moment.  He began to scan the room once more for Tseng. And he caught glance of that kimono again. But perhaps what was shining against that wall was not a kimono, but a person clad in it.  A person waiting apprehensively, draped in an ebony blanket.  Someone that wanted to hurt him, holding an untraditional pistol in their hand.  Godo did not see them, but he heard them pulling the safety back on the gun.  As they ran their finger over it's cool metal, ringing their index finger into the hole where the trigger laid.

            And then Godo, turned. The tray he held in his hands, weaved in the finest straw, did not meet the open space.  Instead, it met the washboard stomach of another. It slammed against it hard.  The tea in the clay cup splashed upwards and landed on the tray, dripping through the holes in its threading.

            Godo grinned.  He took the cup in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it tightly.

He took it and tossed the hot boiling stuff upwards, at his opponent's bear stomach.  He stepped back and kicked him in the tainted gut as well, knocking him over.  He had to be a man; the cuts in his stomach were hard and trained. And his cry, was deep, it escaped from its Adam's apple beating against Godo's ear drum.

            But of course, he had omitted the fact the other one was in the corner of the room, with a gun in their hands.  And so, they pulled the trigger on that gun.  Aiming at his shoulder and it made it well enough.  It would embed itself in his skin. And so, as that bullet left its barrel (complete with a silencer), with ember trailing behind it, it let out a muffled cry that did not leave the room.  But Godo let out an agonizing sound, for he had never been blindly wounded before in his life. He had never been shot with a bullet, he had only felt the cut of a sword. He slumped down to the floor, and momentarily submitted.

***

            One aggravated princess fled to town, hoping to be rid of Tseng. She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked up as she walked.  She saw the glowing moon, with its craters – it's flaws, imbedded in it's luminous face.  The moon was a symbol of pulchritude but even beauty had its blemishes.

            Her bright eyes were pools of purple, one of the many colors that the moon boar.  They were hazel, and forever changeable, much like her personality.  She smirked to herself, watching the clouds, blurs of white smolder smudged across the night sky, roll by.

            Yuffie felt the silk of the kimono rub against her arm. She threw her nose up in the air, in annoyance. She couldn't stand it.  She took her other hand and began to rub it harshly. She would not allow Wutai customs to seep through her veins. It wasn't that they were part of Wutai, she loved her town. But she hated that her father forced to bear these traditions like a burden. She wanted to experience things for herself, and discover what pleased her, not what satisfied him and made him look good in the face of his people.

            In fact, Yuffie made Godo look ludicrous to the people of Wutai. What kind of shogun could not harness his own offspring?  Yuffie thought he was pretty pathetic, he had spoiled her rotten after her mother had died.  Godo felt that nothing could replace the love of a mother, so he showered Yuffie with gifts.  Of course, this had the opposite effect.  Yuffie became spoiled rotten, and defiant.  But her love for the Wutai her mother loved: a powerful, industrial Wutai.  And that, she would never relinquish!

            She passed through the vacationing town, staying close to the greenery and the sakura trees. As she walked passed them, she reached out to pick a few cherries off of them.  She yawned, pressing the tips of her index finger against a cherry's skin. She watched the round, ripe seed pop out and the gooey, crimson juice spill over her light skin.  She grinned to herself and wiped it on the sleeves of the kimono.  She placed a few in her pockets and reached out for a stray leave. She picked it apart, bored, bending it and breaking it into tiny pieces. She tossed them over her shoulder and they fluttered to the ground behind her.

            She did not want to look at the buildings. They had red roofs sweeping down like wings of a dragon, and a thick line of green on each wing. They were beautiful in their architecture, but no one appreciated them. They were just tourist attractions now. It made her sad to see it.

            Then, she turned to Da-Chao Mountain. It was the only place she found refuge in this town. She would sometime enter the fire cave to escape her responsibilities.  She had old friends had cooled the molting lava with legendary leviathan scales.  They were sacred scales of the water-dragon.  Yuffie didn't care what they were. They worked like a charm, and revealed some treasure for her to collect.

            You might say she was a strange girl, much like our stoic friend – divided.  There was a part of her, in love with this town and its former glory. She did not want to lose any part of that. There was another part that forsook its tradition and turned rebellious, just to aggravate her father.  She never knew that was why she really hated it, because her father commanded her to obey it.  If it meant, restoring Wutai to power than she would gladly embrace it. But she was impassive and impossible only because she chose to be that way.  She had brought it unto her self.

            Yuffie focused her eyes on the top of Da-Chao Mountain, a monument that would never crumble.  Although Yuffie wasn't the most pious person on the planet, she did respect the gods.  She smiled at their Da-Chao's face, engraved on the massive piece of stone.  Every time she came here, she would secretly "wish"(she didn't want to call it praying) for Wutai.

            "Hello Yuffie."

            Tseng stood at the entrance of the mountain, in his knock-off silk pajamas. He had known she would come here. Everything was closed, and she would think that he would be at the entrance to Wutai. He was too sly for her. She was a vixen, and he was a hound – enraptured with her scent.

            "Oh Gawd, you are so creepy! Do you know that?"

            Yuffie squeaked, as she jumped back.  He had alarmed her.  She thought he had either gone inside, or was waiting for her to leave Wutai.  She never thought he would figure her out, but then again. There were only a few places to go. Forget it, it was the luck of the draw. It didn't mean anything. He didn't know how to get inside her head.

            "Strange. That's an adjective I've never heard describe me before." He said, cracking his knuckles behind his back. They were sweaty, watching Yuffie stand before him. Her ivory cheek bones flustered with aggravation and defeat.  She looked impassioned to him.  But he knew she was just pissed.

            "Maybe not to your face!" She retorted.

            Tseng smirked at her observation. She was quick, he really liked that saucy streak she had.  He wanted to subdue it and make her succumb to him. He would admit it to. She was an attractive young woman, and he had to have her.

            "Interesting concept."

            "You know, you are so weird. You are weirder than Vincent."  Perhaps some Turks did have a philosophical streak to them. But Tseng an Vincent were the only ones that were cool and observant at the same time. Reno was cold, but instead of being philosophical he was self-enraptured, cocky, and arrogant. Rude stood in silence. And Elena, was an annoying, dumb blond*, who reveal their future orders and plans.

            "That's beside the point."

            He shuddered inside. Vincent was the Turk he had replaced, and the former-freedom fighter who had accompanied Yuffie.  He did not want to be compared to him any further.

            "Then what is? Why are you, stalking me?!"

            "I'm not stalking you. I wanted to see if you were alright."

            Yuffie was a bit taken back. Did he actually care about her well-being? She smiled to herself for a second. He was another one to add to her list.  He might be trying to get into her pants, he did have a dick after all. But she didn't think Tseng was like that. He seemed like quality man. Oh Gawd, what was she thinking? He's Shinra, Yuffie, pure Shinra.  They're all liars.

            "Sure you're not trying to get into my pants like Vartan?" She smirked.

            "Of course not.  You are the Princess of Wutai and I respect you, I feel since I was born here I must protect you."

            Was she getting into his head? She was a woman trained in martial arts, and perhaps she did have common sense.  But, Tseng put on an honorable face for her. The Shinra had trained him well in the art of bullshit.

            "Oh really?" Yuffie snickered to herself; she would hold that against him later on. 

            "Indeed, my lady." Tseng bowed his head and took her tiny hand in his. He leaned over, placing his cool lips on her creamy white hand.

            For a moment, Yuffie stood still.  No man had ever kissed her hand before. It was such a respectful gesture. She could feel a cool chill creep up her spine, and she smiled to herself.  But then, he reminded herself who and what he was. She quickly slapped his hand away, after a moment.  Tseng knew he was getting to her.

            "You just said you weren't trying to- -" The words jolted out of her mouth like spitfire.

            "It was just a kind gesture to prove my respect and honorable intentions."

            "Whatever." She said as she shook out her hand, as if a ring was stuck on her finger that wouldn't budge. She shook her head as well, she had enjoyed it. And she didn't want to.  And what exactly did he mean by intentions, what exactly were they?

            "What intentions?"

            Vartan was waiting in the wings on the way to the mountain.  He could hardly hear the conversation, but he could see the whole show. He grumbled to himself, swearing.  Another woman was falling to Tseng's charm.  He did not want to lose her, but he feared it was too late for that.

            The scene came to a shattering halt when Vartan flew unto it.

            "What do you want?!"  Yuffie was almost glad that Vartan had showed up.  He reminded her how much she hated men at that moment. Although her view would probably change by tomorrow, it didn't matter.  She grit her teeth, still displeased with his presence.  
  


            "My thoughts exactly."  Tseng muttered, his eyes scanning Vartan. He looked quite disturbed, almost uncanny. His face was flustered, perhaps from running and sweat was dripping down his forehead. He was upset over something, but he didn't exactly know what. Probably that he was winning Yuffie over him.

            Vartan let out an exasperated sigh, "Miss Yuffie, did you not hear the gun shot?"

            Yuffie cocked her head to the side. What gunshot? Was she enraptured with Tseng and his gentle gestures?

            "Well, you are all the way over here.  I'm not sure if you did, hardly anyone heard it."

            A gun-shot was something hardly ever heard in Wutai, in fact it hadn't been heard since the war.

            "Well, don't just stand there panting! What happened?"  Yuffie put her hand on her hip.  How dare he interrupt her! She didn't want to hear what he had to say, he was a jerk anyway.  It was probably something completely stupid and all the while, insignificant.

            "Someone has shot Lord Godo."  Vartan looked right into Yuffie's eyes, waiting for the shock. But it didn't sink in, immediately.

            "It was in _his room. They were probably after him. It was probably the Shinra. I knew him coming here was a bad idea."_

              
            At that moment, Tseng could see how artificial the mask Vartan wore was. This pathetic man was not him.  He was trying to fool them both.  But Tseng was smarter than that.  Perhaps he was giving them a clue. Perhaps he was trying to deter them.  He would figure it out soon enough.

            Vartan was thinking the same thing about Tseng. He thought he was completely fake. He was attempting to seduce Yuffie before him and he was full of envy.  He knew that it was too late, and Yuffie would fall into his arms soon enough. Tseng was known in Midgar for his ways and Vartan had witnessed them first hand. He just stared at Tseng angrily, his eyes eating away at his act.  If either of the two men would have said anything there would have been a fight then and there over her.

            But at that moment, Yuffie could not be around either of them. She didn't want them to see her cry. She just ran from the two, wanting to be with a father, she hated – but dearly loved.

(*just for the record, I don't think blonds are dumb. It's just something Yuffie would think.)

(Author's Notes: Sorry this took awhile, I am working on a fic with Pheonix Down now. And I've been busy doing stuff because my brother is graduating 8th grade now! Anyway, I printed this one out and corrected it. I really think the part with Godo is missing something. I might go over it and add some more stuff. I really didn't want to make it that long.  I hope I did most of the corrections. Bye!)


	8. The Shinra Guard

            Yuffie fled to her father's side.  Wounded, he lay in his bed awaiting the surgeon. But grit his teeth and bore his pain, for he who didn't had no honor.  He looked up at his daughter, for the first time in her life she had some concern for his well-being. It took a bullet wound for her to care, and he was grateful, not spiteful, about the whole affair.

            "Umm…Daddy?" She hadn't called him that in years, it was usually just a casual "dad" or a rather disrespectful "Godo".

            Yuffie did not know how to respond. She had never really hated her father, she was disappointed in him. Her respect for him had eroded over the years, as she watched him become satisfied with Wutai's feeble state. He was once strong willed, but after her mother died it was rumored that she took his strength with her.  She was his support system, she loved him fully and without that support was unable to thrive courage and faith.  He was lacking her love, and that was why he showered Yuffie with gifts and spoiled her rotten. It was to substitute her mother's incredible affection, a void that would never be fulfilled. 

            She took her tiny hand and put it in her father's, his hand trembling slightly. He glanced down as he felt the soft silk of her sleeve brush over his skin, and he responded to the cherry-stains with a half-laugh.

            "Yuffie, do you know that I am proud of you?" He winced, as he spoke, the blood seeping through his navy kimono, making a black stain.

            The habitually talkative girl fell silent at her father's praise.  It was something he rarely bestowed unto her. The older she got, the more difficult she became and the effect was his aggravation.  He desperately tried to be hard on her, but it was too late for that.  There was usually a bribe involved, whenever she obeyed him.  She was far too unruly to except no reward for behaving nicely.  To say the least, the words they exchanged were hardly kind ones.

            "You stood by your will. You stood by Wutai, when I did not.  Your people will soon be grateful."

            She was taken back. He was talking as if he were on his death bed. He had never felt the agonizing pain of a bullet resting under his skin.

            "You're not dying…" She said, squeezing his hand, "Trust me. It's just a bullet."  But what did she know anyway? She had dodged bullets many a times, but a bullet had never punctured her soft skin.

            Godo would have simply nodded but it took too much strength for that. 

            "I won't give up, you know me better than that." His lips turned up into a feeble smile, glancing down at her. He realized how beautiful she had grown so many years had passed since she had saved the planet.  He watched as her black hair, fall to her shoulders, the candle light hit it highlighting tints of red.  Her chameleon eyes had specs of gold from the surrounding flames dancing in the darkness, and she smiled. She was so vivacious, full of life. She was constantly trying to benefit Wutai. She wanted to be its savior.

            "You will always be my daughter, no matter how bratty you can be." He glanced up at the door way, and two figures stood there.  One with a thick, well-built frame, and another was much thinner; they were those of Vartan and Tseng.

            Yuffie turned to see them, Tseng stepped forward first bowing towards Godo. He was no longer in his pajamas; he was back in the cheap suit. His hair was tied back and Yuffie accidentally noticed his handsome face for a moment.  She then shook her head looking to her father. How dare she think the Turk attractive at such a tragic time?

            Tseng looked back at Yuffie and the distraught look on her face.  Her eyes were glazed over, on the verge of tears and trying to stop them from flowing.  She looked back at him, seeming sort of sad, her lips turned into a slight smile as she glanced towards him. She didn't know why, but she felt like loosing up.  There were so many emotions hitting her at that moment, she didn't need another heated argument with Tseng.

            Vartan walked to the edge of the mattress and bowed to Godo.

            "Vartan, would you watch over my daughter?  I do not want this culprit going near her."  Godo looked at the insincere body guard who had failed him.  But he was not like his daughter, he could not see through people. And to Godo, Vartan did not fail. He was probably fast asleep in the room parallel to the scene of the crime. He was blind, why didn't Vartan get up to assist him? Godo thought perhaps Vartan didn't hear anything. He was in too much pain to contemplate.

            Yuffie jumped back, her father's hand went limp and dropped gently to the side of the bed.

            "No way!" She cried, looking at her father.  "First of all, I hate him."

            Godo winced, "I thought you two were getting along well."

            Vartan opened his mouth about to speak, but Yuffie continued.

            "Second, he sucks as a bodyguard because you're hurt! So forget it! I don't need anyone, I saved the planet! Don't you remember that?" She placed her hand on her hip, staring Vartan down. He stood in silence and fear; he did not want to lose his "job". Or was it the shogun's trust that he so deeply treasured?

            "If that is the way Miss Yuffie wants it, so be it.  I will stay by your side, sir." Vartan placed his hands together vertically and bowed before his head him.

            Godo nodded and then looked to Tseng, "Come forward my boy."

            "Sir, I must object. You should not have him guarding Miss Yuffie, he must not be trusted."  Vartan had to speak on Yuffie's behalf; it was the only way he would be able to save her from Tseng's grasp.

            Tseng came forward, bowed properly, and looked to Godo.

            "I aim to please you." He looked much more sincere than Vartan, but that was because he was one hell of a conniver. He was trained to be a con.

            Godo parted his parched lips and began to say the words that would change everything between them from that moment on. If he were to accept the two would be bond to each other. And she would never be rid of him and him of her, until Godo would say so._ Or until this mystery would be solved.  Would Tseng be able to handle her? Would she be a burden to him?  Would she drive him mad or give into his demands? Would she be obedient to him, or rebel? Would their personalities inevitably clash? So many questions ran over the tracks in his mind.  
  
_

            "Would you give my daughter the honor of being her guardian for a short while? I know it would be a difficult task to keep her in your sights at all times, but you will be fully compensated."

            Yuffie shook her head; she knew that Tseng would never accept the offer. He did not like her that much, did he?  But he did follow her around? But oh Da-Chao, what would she do if this relationship went any further than acquaintances? Would she beable to suppress her amounting attraction for the suave Shinra? Her iron-will could not be bent. She hoped, but one part of her did not want to deny him. There was a tiny part buried inside of her that enjoyed having a man take charge.

            "Of course, anything." Tseng bowed once more. He grinned as he watched Yuffie's mouth drop opened.  He thought this would be the perfect opportunity to have her, and fulfill his needs. However, he was beginning to enjoy other parts of her besides her looks. That was strange to him.  It occurred to him that hadn't happened since Aeris. Aeris, who he hadn't thought of in a series of hours, thanks to the Wutai princess.  He wanted to seduce Yuffie in her chambers, and knew that he would. And the money, well that was just an added prize.

            "No!" Yuffie squeaked. "Come on!" She stomped her foot on the floor. "He's SHINRA!"

            "Yuffie that is what makes him so excellent. I want you to continue your plans for the festival, as well. If this person is trying to prevent Wutai from prospering I won't let them." 

            "I do not agree, sir!" Vartan objected, his head tilting up, his eyes shinning amongst the scattered candles.

            "Silence Vartan." Godo spoke quietly, almost succumbing to the pain.

            Suddenly, a hysterical Midori burst unto the scene with the surgeon trailing behind her. Her hair was tattered, and her pajamas were worn out like her pretty face.  She rushed to Godo's side, literally pushing Yuffie out of the way and into Tseng.

            "Hey!" 

            Yuffie stumbled into her new bodyguard. Tseng put his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. He didn't know why, he just thought it would be gentleman like he supposed. Or maybe he just wanted to touch her.  She quickly slapped him away and hissed at Midori.

            "Oh Lord Godo!" Midori began kissing his hand incessantly. "I, Midori, have brought the surgeon for your assistance and well being! I will not fail you, like this…Midgarian has…!"

            Vartan gave Midori a knowing look. Perhaps she feared him, for she just looked away. And then she continued to showed Godo's hand with her lips.

            "Man, she's annoying." Yuffie muttered to herself.

            "You don't have to tell me that. I am well aware of her behavior."  Tseng looked to her with a bit of a smirk, the two, standing side-by-side, agreed.

            The surgeon warily approached Godo; he was an older man with a handsome face. He had a bag full of herbs and spices, his hands were wrinkled and his hair was gray. He walked over him slowly surveying the wound.

            "Oh good sir! Allow me to assist you!" Midori lunged at the bag and began dumping the herbs out of it carelessly.

            The doctor blinked, looking at her strangely.  She was trying too hard to impress Godo. Godo just laid back, his head in the plush pillow, taking in the pain. He was offering it to the gods for Wutai.

            Midori held out a tool, similar to a tweezers but longer and made of lacquered wood. "Do you need these to remove the bullet?"  She looked up, placing her hands on the long sticks allowing the throngs to snap together.

            "Yes but first…" The doctor knelt down on one knee, taking the sleeve of Godo's kimono and ripping it off to reveal the wound.  

              
            The bullet was deep in his skin and the blood was more than Yuffie could bear. She suddenly found herself turning to Tseng, gripping unto his suit and burying her face in it.

            "I can't watch…it's too gross!"

            "Perhaps you should escort the young lady outside." The doctor said as he took an herb and rubbed it over Godo's wound. Godo grit his teeth and tolerated the sting but did not want to scream in front of his daughter.

            "Yes! I think that would be best…" Midori claimed and then mutter, "To get rid of her." She snickered to herself.

            "I heard that, bitch!" Yuffie mumbled from Tseng's suit.

            Tseng shook his head at Midori, and put his arm around Yuffie, who immediately shook it off. She was just using his suit to shroud the scene. She did not want any of his affection at least that is how she figured it.

            Tseng didn't think this was going to be so hard after all. He would have her at his beck and call, and she was already giving him her trust by hiding her face in his attire.  He quickly escorted her outside, leaving the rather mellow-dramatic scene behind them.

            Yuffie quickly pushed him away as soon as she felt the evening breeze across her face.

            "I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" She huffed, taking the pain she felt for her father out of him. All of the stress was coming down on her and she was using Tseng as her scapegoat. Poor thing.

            "Well, you are no day at Costa De La Sol."  Tseng said, glancing up at the sky. He could see the stars mapped on its dark décor. He glanced at her, and watched the profile of her face highlighted by the twilight. The tip of her nose, the buds of her lips, the velvety lashes of her eyes, all glowing.  She was prettier than the beach at Costa De La Sol, but her attitude was…not so wonderful. But he understood. She had just seen her father in a horrible state. But he would survive, making orders as usual.

            Yuffie just crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

            "He will be fine. I've survived Sephiroth's wrath. It is only a hit to the shoulder." He responded to her hostility by tackling the problem head on. There was no use bullshiting now -  he didn't want to frustrate her further.

            "I don't care about you, I care about him."

            But even a kind word couldn't subdue her feistiness.

            "Oh, so suddenly you do? Moments ago you were defying him. Don't deny it."

            Tseng knew the truth would hurt, but it wasn't like she didn't know it. He was just reinforcing it, to show he was smarter than her. He enjoyed this petty bickering momentarily, but he was really trying to help her face herself.

            "Just shut up and let's go home!"

            She ran in front of him, and he watched as her kimono drape over the concrete that night. He watched her tiny figure dance in the breeze and he watched her look back with a soft smirk, as if she were teasing him once more. The game of cat and mouse.

(Author's Note: Why is there so much traffic? I know I haven't gotten that many reviews but it's not your fault. I can never get on this site at night! I don't know what it is, hopefully it will become better soon! Plus this whole thing, that you can only see PG-13 things and you have to change it on the top! I'm missed a lot of good fics until I figured out what to do!  Good thing Leananne told me about it! Anyway, I'm gonna go! Bye!)


	9. First Steps

            The glow the stars gave draped over the concrete, leaving tiny sparks after each of his light steps.  The heel of his shoe clicked against it heavily.  Tseng took in a breath and he could hear himself inhale, he could hear the air thrust quickly through his nose and he could feel it glide to the back of his throat.

            His eyes darted about and then zeroed in on the pink skinned, black haired figure running in the darkness. There she was.  She had a strange affect on him.  He felt the more he was around her, the more the stoic in him began to disappear.  And it wasn't that her arrogance forced him, it was that he wanted to. A tiny part of his will gave in to slowly discover himself. She didn't even know she was doing it, but Tseng could feel it. He wanted to deny she was affecting him, she was just someone he wanted to lay, but he couldn't help but want to embrace her free-spirit, her love for life, her energy. What he found in her, was similar to what he admired in Masa many years ago, with a much more bratty nature, of course.

            Tseng continued to walk, but he did not follow her.  Yuffie took the easier way, gliding along the side road that led right to her home. Her home lied right next to the entrance of Wutai, and it was quite large, thanks to daddy dearest.  Tseng took the longer way, crossing over bridges and passing by stores.  He bit his bottom lip as he watched her closely.

            "Tseng!"

            His neck nearly snapped as he turned to see who was calling him. It was his brother, standing in front of his shop.  A sleeping Hoshi was in his arms, her head nestled in his breast smiling, dreaming of sweets and fluttering butterflies.

            Tseng did not know how to respond to Masa. If what he liked about Yuffie was similar to what he admired about Masa then why did he freeze? Was it because she forced him to express himself? Or was it because he had a reason to reveal himself to her?

            "What are you doing?" 

            "Well, you see, it's quite funny actually! Midori locked us out of the house while  she went to go fetch the surgeon!"

            "Well, don't you have a key?" He was cold, but not as laconic. Perhaps the vow was growing on him.

            "Actually, I don't! I forgot to grab a spare while Midori was rushing us out of the house." Masa pat the slumbering Hoshi on her back. 

            There were many unanswered question in that statement. Tseng wondered why Masa needed to escort the rather independent Midori. It was uncanny, indeed. But he didn't say it.  It was only when he was around Yuffie, did he speak his mind (on certain subjects…).

            "She should be returning soon."  Tseng nodded to his brother and went on his way.

            "Good night dear brother!" Masa took his free hand and waved it wildly.

            As he turned back to see his brother's pathetic antics he then realized that he and Yuffie were hardly alike. Yuffie loved life and so did Masa, but Masa was not free. Masa was ruled by his wife's hand, Yuffie wasn't afraid of anything. Unlike Tseng, she had no fears.

            He slowly made his way to Yuffie's home.  He stood back, and took it in. It was square shaped, furnished in fine wood, and the architecture was contemporary.  

            "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there!" Yuffie cried from within the home.

            Tseng walked in, stepping right on the welcome matt. It was round, with angel wing extending from both sides – quite adorable. The odd part was that it was white, something easily dirtied. It was not until Tseng read the inscription in the center, "You're seriously NOT welcome. Get out!" that he realized this indeed was her house. If no one entered, then she intended not to have it dirty.  He stepped off of it, leaving faded prints of the heels of his shoes upon it. He knew they were there, but he hardly took notice.  It was her choice to have a white matt for people to place there feet on.

            He glanced about to see the light wooden walls and floors, it was a lovely home. He walked further into her room, it was accented with artsy things like her.  The window did not have curtains rather thin beaded strings of translucent colors that she had made.  She was sitting on her bed, finally changed out of the kimono and in her pajamas. She looked relieved and he glanced at her unconventional for Wuati bedwear – a white tee and a pair of men's boxer shorts.  A tiny black kitten sat beside her, rubbing up against her lithe arm. Yuffie winked at him, the cat that was.

            "Listen, let's get a few things straight." She took the kitten in her arms forcefully and placed it on her lap with a soft giggle.

            "What's that?" Tseng watched her hand softly brush the feline's fur.

            "…I don't trust you. I don't know why my father thinks I need someone to guard me. But you're better than that annoying Vartan."

            "That does not surprise me, we are former enemies you know."

            "Oh really? I must have forgot." She snapped sarcastically, running her forefingers over the kitten's forehead softly.

            "You do realize we have to get along." Tseng neared the bed, slowly placing his hand on it. He could feel how soft it was to have a _real mattress._

            Yuffie watched his hand go on the bed, but she ignored it for a moment.

            "Yea, I know.  Just don't get in my way, okay? I don't need a babysitter."  She wished she could have retorted but Tseng was right. They had to get along as long as he was staying here.  But she wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

            Tseng gently sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her.

            "You are not a child.  You are a woman, and a fine one at that. You have grown."

            Yuffie raised a brow wondering exactly what he was getting at. She kept on stroking the kitten as she watched Tseng warily.

            "Tell me something I don't know."  She rolled her eyes, letting the cat nip on the tips of her fingers.

            Tseng moved closer, Yuffie was sitting Indian-style.  Her eyes followed his moment.

            "You are a beautiful woman, do you know that?" Was he being to forward? He didn't care. She removed his inhibitions, any fine woman did.

            _Beautiful? She hated to admit it but no man had ever told her that. She had been described as cute or adorable before but never blatantly beautiful. She wanted to say, "Tell me more." She loved to hear compliments. But she was afraid this might happen.  As he moved closer, she looked upon his face. He truly was a gorgeous man, his lips were pale and perfect his nose flat and fine – his face was a masterpiece.  And he was proving to be a pretty good distraction._

            Yuffie's thoughts were whirl winding across her mind.  She could not get the image of her forlorn father out of her head, even if she knew he would be fine. She did not feel secure in her own home or town. She wanted to know the culprit and break him.  She would have blamed Tseng, except he was busy following her.  Her suspicions only fell to a foreigner who wanted to take over Wutai, or someone that thought Godo was Tseng.  Either one, she thought it had to be the Shinra. In her mind, that was the only answer to any negative situation. Blame the Shinra - the non-existent Shinra.

            Who was she kidding? For the first time in her life she was scared shit.  If Godo died she would be ruler of Wutai, which in the front of Yuffie's mind wasn't all that bad. However, the reality was she did not know how to rule. Her only goal was to put Wutai back on the map, by stealing materia? What for? Midgar was gone, what was she trying to do anyway? How could she help her town, in a sense, could she really blame her father?  Yes.  The answer was yes, because unlike him – she would never give up on Wutai.

            All of that evening's events flashed through her mind like a sudden slide show. There were so many unanswered questions, but she helped herself to answering the most recent.

            "Yea. Not like I've never heard that before."  She tried to act aloof but Tseng could tell he was affecting her. He watched her chew on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the blush from flooding her cheeks. 

            "Do you know what is so beautiful about you?"  Tseng moved closer.  His seduction process was about to commence, he took his hand and gently placed it on her knee cap. He watched the kitten fly from her lap and jump to the floor as he went closer. But Yuffie didn't notice, she was enraptured with Tseng's eyes. They were looking into her soul, reaching out to her. She wanted to hear more about herself. She seemed to be over-confident but she really was insecure.  That was why she was so abrupt and obnoxious, she wanted – no she craved attention. He was feeding this desire.

            "Heh…I guess." She could hardly speak; his touch was so soft she wanted to melt.  It was no surprise that he had done this before; she had never felt such tenderness. She could no longer prevent her cheeks from glowing with satisfaction.

            "You're hair…it is like the night sky. It pours over your shoulders, touching your skin so ideally…"  He took his hand off of her knee and ran it over her collarbone, where the tip of her hair touched.

            "And your eyes are like the stars, bright, beautiful." He seemed to be enraptured with them, making her get lost in his deep pools.

            "So skin…soft and creamy. So desirable. And your lips, the beckon to be…kissed." Tseng leaned over, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yuffie's tiny frame. He thought he had it in the back and he felt her fall weak in his arms. He was a killer at charisma and she was falling for it.

            "Uhmm…you don't sleep here!" She peeped, realizing exactly what she was doing as she felt Tseng's hands on her back.  She didn't think he was trying to seduce her because he was so suave.  Vartan had just thrust himself upon her, Tseng was taking things slow and smooth. But when she felt his warm breathe on her face, she knew it was time to stop.

            Tseng backed away.  He didn't want to go any further or she would lose any trust she had developed for him. He had reason and self-control; he would have her another time.  They would be spending the tomorrow together, after all. But he needed to do something to gain her full trust. Once he did that, he knew he would have her. He was quite close.

            "Then why don't you escort me." He simply said, slipping off of the bed. He made like the prior scene did not take place. He didn't want any awkwardness between them.

            Yuffie felt relieved as he removed himself from her bed. She did not understand what had happened, but she feared she was falling for him. She then would have to take desperate measures.

            "Follow me, okay?"

            She led him into the next room. A mattress lay in the middle with a red blanket over it.  It was a simple room with a darling rug, very quaint.

            "Why don't you just lay down?" She said innocently.

              
            Tseng obeyed, knowing she had a trick up her sleeve. He hoped it would be sexual, but he had to face reality.

            Yuffie made her way to the back of the room, where there was a metal machine with two levers. She turned and watched Tseng lay on the bed and she quickly pulled the left one.

            Tseng looked up and saw a huge metal cage falling towards him. He jumped back, standing on his feet as he looked around. He was trapped.  Tseng was irate, he did not like this lack of trust. But he really couldn't blame her.

            "You little brat!"  He gritted his teeth, his hands gripping unto the thick bars.  He didn't realize it then, but he had actually expressed the emotion of anger. He hadn't expressed this in years and it was good for him, although it was the only emotion society expected a man to express anyhow.

            She smirked, "Sorry, like I said – I don't trust you Shinra!"

            And at that moment, for the first time in years Tseng shed the stoic's suit without knowing it.

            "I am no Shinra! In fact, I hate the Shinra!"

            Yuffie blinked, a bit taken back. She couldn't believe it. She knew they'd screwed him but she still thought part of him associated with them. She suddenly understood and accepted him for something else. She had never heard him raise his voice to her before, no matter how angry she had made him.

            "Yea, like I believe you…"

            But Tseng could tell she was lying. Her doubts began to get outweighed, and in the back of her mind - she did believe him.

(A/N: Well I finally got to update!  June 24 it my birthday you know? So I'd better get some reviews! Tseng is a great bullshit artist now isn't he? At least that's how I see him! Anyway, I started the next chapter! But I really don't like it. It was sorta on a whim. It was probably like 3 in the morning when I wrote it, knowing me!)


	10. Desperation and Contemplation

_            "Miss Yuffie, your father has passed."_

_            The very words brought the girl into shock.  Instead of going on a power trip like everyone expected. Her eyes began to roll in the back of her head, she could not catch her breath and she fell to the floor.  The very thought of responsibility made the blood rush right to her head._

_            There were so many dreams that she had for Wutai, but she did not know how to make them come true. She found herself in a strange world. She was omnipotent, but she could not handle it._

_            As a result, she fled to the only person she knew had the experience of having power: Tseng.  In a moment's time, she flew into his arms for comfort.  She was suddenly there without any explanation, unable to stop panting.  She was desperate, and she hated it._

_            Every scene flashed to the other. She did not know where she was. And she was nothing like her usual self. Instead she was her worst nightmare: pathetic._

_            "Tseng…please help me."  She clung to him._

_            Tseng grabbed unto her tightly. His only response was a passionate embrace; he pressed his lips hard against his mouth. It was the only answer he had for her. And it was the only response that she desired._

_            "Hold me, Tseng. Please I want you to protect me. Make me feel safe. I'm scared." She couldn't control herself. It may have been how she was feeling lately but she would never show it. She wanted slap herself.  But she couldn't stop it. She wanted him. She loved the strong sense of security he gave her.  He was a blanket over her insecurities._

_            And he was silent still, taking her in his arms. Her lips trembled as his touch.  She held unto him, never wanting to let go. She was giving in. It was a strange scenario, and when she awoke from this dream.  More depth had been added to her confusion._

            She just stood in her bed, under the covers.  There was sweat dripping over her brow and over her cheeks. In the dream everything that had been on her mind had merged together. The fear of her father dying and her desire for the former-Turk, the worst part of it was the way she was behaving. She had always prided herself in her strength.  She hated what he was doing to her. 

            What scared her most about the dream was that it contained the truth.  A tiny part of her wanted Tseng to take charge of her and make love to her.  Earlier that evening, she wanted Tseng to kiss her. But she was afraid, not had been kissed but never been touched.  She didn't to know how to respond. She did not want to disappoint him. Maybe that was why she ran from Vartan in fear. She was very much attracted to him, but he was too abrupt. Tseng was slow and smooth, he was going her pace. It was almost if the racy guard he understood her.

            Everything about Tseng was sexy. From the way he walked to the way his lips almost turned up into a smile.  When he looked into her eyes, she just wanted to die. She just wanted to melt away. She thought that she couldn't give in. She thought if she did everything she stood for would come crashing down.

            But when Tseng out-right rejected the Shinra, she began to think again.  All of Wutai was adoring and admiring him, but that never stopped her before.  Tseng told her that there was more to him than them. Yuffie knew that, but she would never admit it. She was too proud and stubborn.  It was where all her problems lied, she supposed. So what if she was attracted to Tseng? She couldn't act on it. She still didn't trust him. Shinra lover or Shinra hater – he was still him!

            Yuffie turned over in her bed, pulling the covers over her tiny body.  She shut her eyes and sighed. She wanted to clear her mind but she couldn't. She spent the next few hours tossing and turning, there was just far too much on her mind. There was only so much she could take.

            But after awhile, all of the energy she had bottled up finally got the best of her.  She rose to her feet and ran to the window, watching the night turn to day. She slowly watched the sun's rays brush over the river's crashing crests. The deep cobalt began to turn to a slight azure as the sun came up slowly. The black sky became full of bursts of golden and rose light. 

            "Beautiful." She murmured to herself, as she leaned her chin on the palm of her hand.

            _Beautiful. What she really beautiful? Did he mean that? She wasn't sure. But she liked what she had heard.  She loved being the center of attention.  But at what coast? Was it alright to be his center of attention? Why should she even care? The war between Wutai and Midgar was over.  Did he really betray them?_

            Her mind was telling her yes. Her common sense was rejecting him completely. But her emotions were taking hold, her desires were creeping up on her and she wanted to say no. She wanted to accept Tseng. She didn't know why. But she was trying her best to resist his charm.

            Yuffie took in a sigh and shook her head. She couldn't believe with all that was happening all she could do was think of Tseng.  She decided to take a morning run in the open fields to clear her mind. And so she shed her pajamas, put on a pair of sweats, and shut the door behind her.

***

            Tseng awoke in the middle of the day.  He hadn't had such a late night in years and as he aged, time took its toll on him. With all of the mixed emotions he had been feeling he was in desperate need of his slumber.  He opened his eyes only to see that he was still surrounded by metal bars. He lifted his head, and heard his neck crack. He wasn't used to sleeping on the floor.  He also wasn't used to being rejected by such a fine looking lady as Yuffie.

            He tossed his jet black hair to the side of his face, and extended his arms.  His fists rubbed softly against his eyes and began to see the room more clearly.  He had been left alone. And then it hit him.

            He was alone.  Ever since he had left Wutai he had been alone. His enrapture with Aeris, was it love or a mere illusion?  He knew that he loved her, but his cup was dry – parched with unrequited love.  He had, had women tell them that he loved him. In fact he could remember women so desperate to be his that they would tell tales of pregnancy to him. He never bought it. He knew they were looking to buy him out.  But he didn't love any of those women back.

            And as he continued to think about Aeris, he realized that when he was around Yuffie. The thought of the Ancient totally slipped his mind.  Yuffie was free-spirited, and in that way she was like Aeris. Aeris also did like things for her, not to say that she was greedy, but she did like her way. And so did Yuffie. Tseng had a thing for feisty woman.  They simply turned him on. 

            But Yuffie did something more than turn him on. She stirred up some emotions he had buried with Aeris in his mind.  He had desire and passion for her. But as he sat alone in that cage, he had a longing to be near her. It was more than a craving to touch her. It was a desire to be in her presence.  It was imperative that he have her.

            "Yuffie?" Tseng spoke softly, he was in no mood to raise his voice. Although it was the afternoon, he had just woken up.

            The girl was probably off making plans for the upcoming festival that would take place that evening. She seemed quite excited about it. Then again, she could be by her father's side and nursing his every need. Either way, it was his duty to be with her.  And it seemed that she was trying her best to keep to two apart. She was trying to rid herself of Tseng, in order to ward off her attraction. 

            He smirked to himself as he heard the door to the house swing opened. Incessantly muttering followed and he knew that the complaints belonged to none other than Miss Yuffie Kisargi. She was a princess after all. It was her duty to whine and be dissatisfied.

            She quickly came into view, carrying a huge cardboard box.  It seemed that streamers and other decorations were popping out of it. She seemed disorganized and tired.

            "Need a hand?"  

            The girl jumped and dropped the box to the floor. It reached her knees and a paper lantern fell out and rolled by her feet.

            "Oh, it's you." She didn't seem pleased to see him. But in a way she was, she liked being surprised.  So what if he scared the shit out of her? She kind of liked it.

            "May I be released from my cage, now?" Tseng stood to his feet. He was quite a tall man.

            "Yea, sure, whatever." She blurted out almost all at once as she advanced towards the back of the room, to pull the lever. She watched as the cage made its way back to the ceiling and Tseng was free again.

            "Look," she began, she approached him.  "I don't cook. So you can go down to the turtle paradise for some breakfast.  I'm sure they'll make an exception for you…" She rolled her eyes a bit. What was so special about being part of the Shinra anyway?

            "I've got some stuff to do, so later." She turned, to get away from him. She didn't even know why she had gotten close to him once more. She figured she just wanted to get her point across.

            Tseng's hand gripped unto the top of her arm gently.

            "You're not going anywhere without me."

            Yuffie was turned away from him. She could feel his breathe on the back of her neck as he pulled her towards him. 

            "We're not on this subject again are we?!" She piped.

            "It is my duty to watch over you." Tseng gripped unto her a little tighter, waiting for her to face him but she didn't. In fact, she seemed hostile but there was a smirk whipped across her pretty face.  She didn't know why, his hands were so soft and gentle. She wanted his hand to stay there.

            There was no response for a moment, and then Yuffie came to her senses.

            "Listen pal- --"

            Tseng spun her around, until their noses were almost touching.  He would not tolerate subordination, and he could tell she liked his take-charge attitude.  He wrapped his hands firmly over her lower back, pulling her towards him.

            "You listen to me. And maybe you will get out of this alive. If that man shot your father, you will probably be next. And the last thing Wutai needs is your pretty head on a platter." And the assignment would also give himself a chance to redeem himself…to well…himself.

            "Whatever, just go brush your teeth morning breath." Yuffie managed to wiggle herself away from him, with a grin on her face. She always needed the last word. She needed it.

            "I'll wait outside for you."

            And wait she did. For about an hour she waited until Tseng cleaned himself up.  She wondered if that comment had made him wash himself compulsively. She laughed to herself. She could tell Tseng was a hygiene freak and her lude comment pushed him over the edge.

            She really enjoyed teasing him, more than other people. Not because he was ex-Shinra. Just because it was fun, she convinced herself.  She hummed to herself as she watched him emerge from her house.

            Tseng was a gorgeous man.  His jet-black hair slicked back neatly, and his goatee was scribbled perfectly on his face.  His face was made up of chiseled Asian features, and he was not smiling. But then again, he never was.  He was in the same cheap suit as before, and Yuffie was ready to make a comment about that but she figured it was best to shut up for now.  She preferred to admire the masterpiece that stood before her.

            "Are you prepared to act civilized, my dear?" 

            Yuffie just shrugged and watched him walk by her, coldly.  He knew that he was toying with her emotions.  He knew that she hated it, but was loving it.

            "You gonna eat, or are you planning on staying that skinny?" She mused.

            "I believe that we should go pay our respects to your father first, and then you may prepare me breakfast."  
  


            "I said, I don't cook. Why don't you go to Midori's house?"

            "I'm not in the mood to be poisoned." Tseng smirked and Yuffie let out a tiny giggle. They both hated the bitch.  Yuffie decided that she would make an exception and cook for the damn guy. He was her body guard after all.

            Yuffie had visited her father earlier that day, and he was awake. But when the two arrived, there were no visitors permitted. The shogun was in a deep slumber. Tseng respectfully acknowledged this but rambunctious Yuffie debated with the guard for about 15 minutes until Tseng pulled her away.

            And so the two made their way back to Yuffie's home, where Tseng was no longer hungry for breakfast.

            "Yea so what do you want anyway?" Yuffie said as she put her foot over the threshold.

            "Whatever you're having."   Tseng muttered as he stared at her backside as she walked in.

            "I'm not hungry. I'm saving my appetite for the festival." 

            Yuffie made her way to her room, where the box was sitting on the floor. She was just about to pick it up when she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye.  A single rose, dipped in black, was laid out on her bed.  She had never seen such a rare beauty before in her life. And she dropped everything just to admire it.

            At first she did not want to think anything. Did Tseng put it there for her? Or did she have some sort of admirer? She wondered, as her fingers brushed over its silk petals.

            "Hey Tseng, c'mere." She called. Tseng was in the kitchen expecting his meal to cook itself apparently.

            It was the first time she had used his name.  It was the first time she hadn't called him "Shinra".  So Tseng casually walked into her bed, a place where he hoped to be making his bed soon enough.

            "What's this?" She smirked. She didn't know why the thought of him giving her a gift was so pleasant to her. However she enjoyed it as she ran her finger down its thin, green, stem.

            "Ouch!" She reacted to a thorn that the tip of her index finger scraped over.

            Tseng softly took the rose in his hands, and he watched Yuffie stick the pricked finger in her mouth. He watched as her lips curled about it. He watched as tiny nose curled up. He grinned for a moment.

            "This is a black rose." He shook his head, glancing at her.

            "Um, I know that." She spat, taking the finger from her mouth and waving her hand in front of her.

            "It is a symbol of death."

(Author's Note: Okay, I still have to correct this chapter. I hope you guys review because my muse has been missing lately. I will correct it soon and repost. But I hope it isn't that b ad I'm soo tired from work. Hopefully I'll be better tonite lol.)


	11. Queen of the Crowd

            Yuffie screeched as she dropped the black-pedaled rose to the floor.  Tseng hardly winced; all he did was watch the rose fall. He watched its silky pedals crush unto the ground. He saw the beauty in it. He saw the beauty in her.

            Yuffie did not understand what the rose meant.  She knew that whoever had harmed her father was after her next. It had to be.  This person was hungry for power. She immediately looked to blame Tseng, but she couldn't.  He was right there with her when Vartan had brought her the horrible news.

            "This is so freaky…!" She whined as she brought her foot down on the head of it. He watched the scorned rose as she pulled away, it was withered and tattered. It was marred for its indiscretions. Its sins. Its very existence.  Poor thing, in the wrong place at the wrong time – just like Godo.

            Good old Godo, was that hit even meant for him? Or was it meant for Yuffie, or even Tseng?

            "It doesn't fall short of strange, I'll give you that."  He said as he gently caste the rose aside with his knock-off adorned foot.

            Yuffie just huffed.

            "Gawd…how can you be so calm?! I'm in danger here!"

            "You think I don't know that?"

            "See! You - - "

            Tseng took in a deep breathe and put his hand on her shoulder.  His touch sent a chill up the girl's spine, it was so soft. It subdued her.  As for him, well we all knew his intentions were more than comforting the girl.

            "It is my job to protect you and I will do just that." His deep eyes glanced down at her flustered face.

            Yuffie took in a breathe.

            "Whatever.  You know it's the festival tonight, anyway."

            She shrugged his hand off her shoulder with a slight smirk.

            "And you won't leave me side."  Tseng spoke and Yuffie watched his thin lips mouth the words to her.  He gently brushed a stray black tendril from her cheek and smiled.

            Yuffie didn't understand what in Wutai he was doing to her.  She had never been so close to a man like him before. She had only heard myths about such men.  Men whose glance made your heart soar, one touch made you melt, she only wondered what a single kiss would be like from him. From this ex-Shinra.  And so she only managed to mutter,

            "F-fine."

***

            The festival was a true reflection of Yuffie.  It was bright and light hearted, but only truly beautiful to the people who knew what it was made of. There were lanterns and lights, fireworks and streamers, dancers and performers. It really took a toll on Godo's budget, but it was perfect.

            Tseng stood in the middle of the festival as the moon made its way to the center of the sky. He had said Yuffie wasn't to leave his side, but she hadn't been near him all night.  

            It was night, and none of Wutai was at rest.  Godo tossed and turned in his bed, Tseng had gone with Yuffie to see him earlier. He was looking better, but just wasn't a hundred percent. And the remainder of Wutai was on their toes, it was evident that disaster would soon strike. But the questions were when, where, how and most of all why?

            So many blamed Tseng for Godo's wound.  He was from the Shinra, it had to been that they were coming after him surfacing after all these years. But Tseng knew it was more than that. It was someone lustful and revengeful. It was someone there that very night.

            He was lost in a sea of people. They were everywhere, from Hoshi and her friends hanging off of the bridge to the elders aghast in the corner to over Yuffie's unorthodox ways.  He just took it all in watching for the culprit, waiting.  

            "Tseng! Tseng!" 

            He jerked around to see only air in front of him. Then he looked down to see the adorable Hoshi before him.

            "Hello Hoshi."  Tseng pat her head.

            "Yew gonna see fireworks?"  She wrinkled up her nose and giggled.

            "Well, I'm sure I won't beable to miss them."

            Hoshi raised a brow. And spoke the truth. Words that hit Tseng in the heart.

            "Yew changed."

            "Changed?"  
  


            What did she mean? What exactly had changed about him.

            "Everythin'…happy too. Almost smiling."  She clung to his leg.

            Almost smiling? The last time he smiled was around Aeris. Or when he thought of Aeris.  But like he realized before, Yuffie did have many Aeris-like qualities. But she was no Aeris, she was far from it.  Was it Yuffie that was changing him? Or was it the feeling of worth and being employed? 

            Tseng reached down and took Hoshi in his arms.  He mounted her on his thin shoulder and nodded to her.  Children were the most perceptive of all beings. He knew that Hoshi was speaking frankly, and for the first time in a while – he was glad.

            "Look…Look…Miss Yuffie!"  Hoshi pointed out in the middle of the crowd where Tseng saw Yuffie speaking with Vartan.  She was hardly smiling. But as Tseng saw Vartan bring his hand on Yuffie's shoulder, he boiled with envy. He did not understand it. He thought Yuffie was only a conquest, could it be the young lady was growing on him as well? Oh Da-Chao help him. He couldn't let this go on.

            Yuffie was clad in a red slip dress.  Her hair was in a sloppy, yet sexy bun atop her head. And he could see the liquid eye liner define her slanted eyes from miles away. The silver over her lid and the black wings enhanced her eyes, and he could see their color shoot out at him.  The dress on the other hand, clung to her soft and lithe figure.  As much as he was envious, he still wanted her.  He saw the black lace of her bra strap protrude (it was the style), and he saw her run the tips of her fingers over her collar bone.  She was flirting wasn't she?!

            He watched as Vartan slipped away and left Yuffie alone in the crowd.  She looked like an angel amongst them all. She was a goddess. She was Venus.

            And just then, he heard a soft whistle and a pop. The first firework had gone off. He watched as the light burst over the sky. 

            Tseng gently put Hoshi down.

            "Go find your father, Hoshi."

            For the first time in years, Tseng ran. He ran to her. He pushed people aside, he heard their nasty remarks. But he didn't care. He was enraptured with her entire essence.  It was more than wanting to touch her. She had a third hand that reached into his soul. It made him feel like a child again. The chase invigorated him, if he could only win her affections.

            Yuffie was glancing up at the fireworks herself. She had picked them all and was quite proud of the luminous array. A smirk grew on her pretty face.  Tseng forcefully grabbed her by the shoulder. As he touched her so many emotions flooded through his veins: Jealousy, Anger, the Mere fact that he was attracted to her more than physically…

            Yuffie turned and her painted mouth was wide opened in annoyance. She thought it was Vartan. She had sent him away, his advances towards her were just getting worse. But she played along. She knew that somewhere Tseng was watching. At least she hoped for that. And she didn't know why, she liked seeing him mad.

            "Where have you been, young lady?"    
  


            Yuffie watched him.  His face was becoming flustered He couldn't remain calm. She didn't no why but the very thought that she had stripped Tseng of the stoic's suit made illicit thoughts go through her mind. 

            "Where have I been? Where have you been, it's your job to protect me!"

            Tseng noticed that she hadn't loosened his grip one bit.

            "I've been searching for you, but obviously - - "

            Before Tseng could retort, the sound of a raging bullet came flying at the two.  It skidded under Tseng arm (who towered over Yuffie), and just missed Yuffie's dear head.  Before Yuffie could scream, Tseng covered her moist mouth with his hand. And he slung her over his shoulders, as he attempted to subdue her with his comforting arms.

            The crowd reacted by crying out in fear.  A few ladies passed out, the children scurried about, and the real men shoved their wives in front of them (so incase a stray shot was made, they would be sacrificed in their stead).  And of course, the one with the gun slipped into the darkness and made their way through the frantic crowd.

            But they weren't the only ones. A certain princess and her bodyguard were had disappeared. Secluded and Safe.

(Author's Note: Okay, I'm lazy. I'm really tired from work, but I still want to finish this story.  It's got a few more steps before its done. Anyway, I made the part with the bullet quick. I hope no one missed it.  I'm used to a lot of fluff I cut down in this chapter. The next one will be better! Please Review, thanks!)


	12. No Turning Back

(Note: In light of recent stuff…this part is considered "R" because they really don't have sex in it. I just put it on NC-17, just in case. But I really don't need it and since it doesn't exist. Blah whatever. You know what I mean.)

            Clouds rumbled above the two as they ran across the bridge out of Wutai.  The waves crashed against the shoreline, their crests fallings hard to the shore.  They were far into the island by now, the grass had faded. All that was left was an ashen mountainous range.  But neither of them wanted to stop, they just wanted to keep on running.

            "Don't look down." Tseng said as he drew the girl towards him. The bridge, made of feeble wood, beneath them crept and rode over the wind.  A storm was coming, a brutal one.

            "I'm not!" She squeaked as she tried her best to resist temptation. She could feel the cool, salty mist whip against her skin.  After she heard that gun shot, she panicked and escaped Wutai with Tseng. She didn't want to abandon her father, and Da-Chao knows, she will return. But she didn't want to die. She wasn't ready.

            As soon as the pair was out of the town, she immediately insisted that he put her down. And they ran the rest of the way, knowing that they were probably being watched.  Tseng was planning his every move; he knew where he could take her. She was a cave by the shore that he would hide in as a child. They would be safe there. She would be safe there.

            Tseng was only focused on Yuffie at the moment. Her safety and her essence.  There was no thought of the Shinra, no thought of Aeris, there was only Yuffie.  He gripped unto her hand as they wobbled across the bridge and she did not object.

            In her fragile state, she was not only adorable – she was also vulnerable. And as much as she was growing on him, the man in him would never die. He knew he would take advantage of the situation before it even began.

            Yuffie just stared into Tseng's cold eyes, as she stepped unto the mountain.  The tumulus wind rushed through her hair, making it difficult to see. So she put her faith in him, not only because she no choice – because she wanted to.  She didn't understand it, but under his wing she felt as if she could fly. And she hated him for that.

            "Where is this place, Tseng?" She looked above as the storm cloud's fused together ready to strike at any moment.

            Tseng squeezed her hand tighter and led her to down the road quickly before she could say a word.  He brought her to a tiny cove in between the mountains, and by the shore was a tiny cave.

            "You'll be safe her." He said and she watched the wind beat against his cold face.

            "Thanks." She simply smiled to him. He did safe her life after all, it wasn't like she need his help though, did she?

            "After you."  He bowed mockingly, was he trying to be funny?

            Yuffie rolled her eyes and smirked. She made her way into the cave, it was quite dark inside and moist as well. She could feel the humidly stick to her skin.  She thought it would be impossible to start a fire.

            "So we just hide out here?" She murmured, leaning her back against the wall of the cave as she slumped to the floor.

            Tseng thought the answer was obvious and there was no need to answer. But he watched her in the darkness; he watched the sweat drip down her brow.  He watched as she bit down on her lip, she was afraid.

            Tseng turned his eyes for a moment and placed a few stray rocks in a circle. 

            "What are you doing?"

            "You'll see."

            And he disappeared to the outside world.

            Yuffie just whimpered to herself.  She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She wondered if her father was okay. She wondered if they would find her. Why were they after her? She was happy to have Tseng. She thought her bitter hatred for him was genuine but he saved her life. And she was beginning to realize how appealing he was.

            He was one of the most stunning men she had ever seen. He was statuesque, his face was so refine. He was thin, but strong. He was a man that took control. And it drove her wild. 

            Yuffie stood for a few moments, going over all of her fears. But she didn't panic. Tseng had a tranquil aura, and it calmed her. (Even when he wasn't around, and it was changing her.) He soon came back with a few sakura tree branches; he had gone out to the grassy side of the continent to collect them.  He tossed them in the circle and took out a pack of matches. (He did smoke tiny cigars, after all, it was so him.)  Gently, he ripped off a match and struck it against the stone wall, making a tiny gray line smudge against it. He watched the ball of fire beginning to burn away at the match. He simply lit the rest of them whole and tossed them amongst the fire wood. It was a little damp, but soon a blaze was born.

            "Much better." He said as he sat beside the troubled princess. He just wanted to be loquacious. He just wanted her.

            "Are you scared?" Tseng moved closer to her. She was hugged her knees to her chest. He gently lifted her arms and set her legs down gingerly.  She wanted to say no, but she couldn't. She was too upset, and Tseng was comforting her.

            Yuffie just nodded, and she looked at him. Her eyes were glowing from the fire.

            "It's going to be alright." It was such a simple phrase but it meant so much to her. She believed it would be.

            "As long as you're around." She didn't know how. She didn't know why. It just slipped out. She was used to speaking her mind and it was so hard for her to hold back.

            Tseng was nearly stunned. But he didn't show it. That's what the stoic's suit was for. But he knew it was time for him to have her. And he wanted her. Not only because she was beautiful, but because he was beginning to feel for her. He didn't only want to nail her; he wanted to make love to her.

            And without further a due, he moved in for the kill. He gently pinned her down, pressing his soft hands on her shoulders. He pressed his lips hard against her, quickly so she had no time to resist. He could feel her melt in his arms, as she let out a small cry of satisfaction.

            Yuffie did not know what to do. When she saw him coming towards her, she began to get lost deep in his dark eyes. She wanted to reject him but she was torn. She was afraid and he saved her. Her amounting affections for him could no longer take it. She pressed her lips against his in return. And then she felt his smooth tongue run over her lips. She opened her tiers letting him in, and for a few moments they intertwined in a sensual dance.

            Tseng allowed his passions to flow into her during the long kiss. His energy poured through his body, and as he touched her she began to feel the heat rise from her head to her heart. He gently pushed her up against the wall in his arms, straddling her legs around him.

            Yuffie gently pulled away from the kiss. She was so enraptured it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

            "What are you doing?" She whispered, looking at how he was positioning her. 

            Tseng took a moment to seduce her. With his fingers, he gently wisped the hair from her face and distinctly said, "You are beautiful. I must have you."

            Yuffie's first instinct was to jump from his grip and run. 

            "Uhmm…" She couldn't bring herself to say no. She was thinking it through. He was gorgeous and she desperately needed comfort. It was time for her to grow up.

            Tseng simply leaned over and placed soft kissing along her neck. They were juicy and wet. She could feel his soft lips over her collar bone. A soft whimper 

escaped her lips, she had never felt so wanted before.  She didn't know what to do exactly, but she knew that she wanted him. And so she began to react in a way that wasn't so completely out of her character. She reached over and began to unbutton the clean white shirt of his suit.  She always had her way.

            Tseng saw that she was responding and thought that her being spoiled was not such a bad thing after all. He could feel the heat of passion rise, boiling his blood, and he grinned. She was so rough as she tugged at the buttons, and when she became frustrated she gripped the shirt tightly, and ripped it off of his body. He knew she had a wild side. And  he would awaken it.  He did the same to her, pulling her dress over her head. He watched her messy hair fall into place, her eyes were closed tightly. And he looked down at the plane, black bra that remained. He quickly removed it and ran his tongue over her salty skin, and down to the crevice between her tiny breasts.  He wasn't used to feeling Asian women.  But he wasn't a bit disappointed, he found himself enjoying the fact that he could gently cup her breasts in his hands.

            Yuffie let out a gasp. Tseng's touch were so gentle, she could feel his gently flowing through her. She had never experienced this, and she didn't want to stop. She wondered if it was right. Would she regret giving her jewel to a Turk? She didn't want to know. She couldn't think. She was intoxicated by this feeling. 

            "Ooh…" Such a spunky girl, she was at a loss of words. As Tseng let go of her breasts and moved towards her silk panties. She had bought them for this occasion, she was so over the thong thing.

            "Are you ready?" He ran his tongue over the outskirt of her ear.

            Yuffie could hardly respond. Was she?  
  
            "I…I don't know…" She whispered. But changed her mind, as soon as she felt the tip of Tseng's index finger run over her jewel.

            "Sure?" He teased. He felt it swell from his touch. She wasn't doing much, but he didn't mind. He would be able to teach her.

            "…yea." She said faintly, as if she was lost in ecstasy. 

            It was a response that he was ready to here. He would prepare her first. And then, when she was ready, he entered her - gently.  And she would never be the same.

(So how was it? Was it a little RPish? That's where I learned it from. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad. There's only going to be one sex scene. I hope it wasn't tasteless. And no, this is not going into a shitty romance novel. Things are going to get good, this chapter was for the girls. The ones coming should be for both sexes lol. No more sex, promise. I had edit it, so it wouldn't be NC-17. Not it is perfectly R. Till next time!)


	13. Revenge And Then Some

            She had fell asleep in his arms, after giving herself to him. It was a gift she never thought that someone as self-enraptured could bestow.  Yuffie never remembered trusting a man. The last man she had trusted was Cloud on their perilous journey. Even then, she wasn't too sure of him. And he turned out to be some psycho or whatever the hell he was.  She could only imagine what disappointment Tseng would give her.

            But she really didn't want to think of that. As she lay against his naked against his smooth chest, all she could think about was the satisfaction he had brought to her. Not only had he saved her life, but he deflowered her in the most romantic way. She was grateful. And for the first time, he was more than just "The Shinra".

            Yuffie watched the flames of the fire that he had made in the middle of the cave and smiled. She gently leaned back a bit, to make herself more comfortable. And she pinched Tseng's skin softly, she was bored. And we all know Yuffie's attention's span is quite slim.

            "…Psst." Yuffie hissed gently, her lips musing into a tiny smile.

            Tseng just laid back coolly.  He ran his hand over her creamy arm. He didn't think of Aeris, only of her. He wasn't sure if he was going to enjoy their "time together", because of her inexperience. But he did.  There was more than a physical link, there was an emotional link as well.  He wasn't sure what it was. He finally felt like himself. He knew who he was. He wasn't the Shinra. He was her bodyguard. And he cared for her. And that was something he hadn't felt for a long time.

            He had first realized it when he thought her life was in danger. He didn't know what it would be like to lose her. He didn't know what it would be like to be annoyed every moment, or to be preoccupied with how he was going to get her in the sack.  But now he finally did, and he had made love to many women. But constantly when he came he would murmur Aeris's name. And this time he didn't. He said the simple word – "Yuffie."

            "So where's my dress?" Yuffie looked around to see it crumpled on the floor. "Better yet, where's my bra?"

            She leaned over to see the silk padded bra in front of her, along with her bottoms. She reached for them and Tseng held her back, wishing she would relax for one moment. 

            "What?" She tried to be casual but she was getting antsy. Wutai was in crisis after all. And she couldn't just leave her country in need. She had no patience.  But what about all that fear and frustration buried inside her tiny being? It was suppressed. She had no time for it. She had released a lot of energy during her time with Tseng. And she had wasted a lot of it as well.

            "Have some patience." He said in his usual manner. He was so damn aloof. It was infuriating and intoxicating at the same time.

            "I think we should get back. It's probably blown over by now…"

            It was far into the night by now. It was probably going to be morning soon. And Yuffie thought the assassin would be no longer after her. Tseng thought other wise.  He knew their tactics.  He would be ready for him.

            He raised a brow as he watched her slip on her undergarments, as she was in his arms. Her skin brushed against his softly, and he listened to the material of the garments rustle.

            "Talented aren't we?"  He smirked. He couldn't believe how childish he was acting, but she opened him up.  He hadn't thought of Aeris in ages, it now all Yuffie. Strange, wasn't it?

            "Don't think you're so funny."   She wiggled from his grip, and went for her dress.  When her back was turned her began to slip on his clothes as well. 

            "Patience, my dear." The stoic was back. The Turk was back. Tseng was back, as he slipped on his trousers.

            Yuffie turned and glanced at him strangely.

            "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  She only had put one foot into her dress when she heard gruff footsteps coming from outside.

            But before Tseng could answer, a figure cloaked in the darkness appeared. The silhouette was so familiar and Midgarian. He had a bandanna about his head, and a grin on his face. It was obviously Vartan, coming to get them.

            "Looks like I picked her wrong gigg." He spoke arrogantly, as he witnessed Yuffie in her underwear and Tseng half nude.

            Yuffie blushed a bit. But she was glad. She was glad he didn't get his way with her, he didn't deserve it.

            Vartan seemed different. He was even more cocky than usual. He would constantly hide this side of him from Godo. It was imperative that he suppress it or he would lose his job. There was madness dancing about in his deep eyes.  And he was hiding something from her, she could feel it.

            "Vartan, go back. This is Tseng's job, go stay by my dad."

            And without warning, Vartan did the unexpected and unthinkable. He pulled out his weapon, with a sleek grin on his face.  It was a cool, black pistol with a classic barrel.  And he pointed it at Tseng.

            "Shut up." Vartan grit his teeth.  The fire reflected off of the pistol casting a dim glow on Tseng.

            Tseng looked towards Vartan. "You don't want to do that." He began to laugh, as he reached for his own gun. But it was too late for that. Vartan had already pulled the trigger and the bullet soared for Tseng's bare stomach.

            Tseng only saw a tiny blur coming at him, gliding over the dim light. It was jet black and set in its ways. But he knew he could take the pain, as it plunged into his flesh, making a deep wound. Tseng didn't let out a cry; he had been shot many times before. He took it bravely and just looked towards Yuffie, nodding towards her. And, she fled to his side. She didn't understand, but the tears began to flow. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

            Vartan hovered over them, his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest.  He seemed so satisfied, a smile was smeared over his handsome face.

            "Stop it Vartan! What are you doing?!"  She couldn't bear to witness another man that she cared for in pain. Cared for? Yes. She would admit it. She cared for Tseng and she refused to lose him.

            "Saving you, Yuffie."       He reached of to touch her forehead, a stray raven tress brushed over it.  But she turned away, trembling. He'd seem that look before.

            "From what?!"  Her adorable face had a frozen look to it. She was so perplexed.  Tseng stood still, as if the bullet had no effect.  But she noticed the sweat pouring down his ivory brow.  He grit his teeth, and his cheeks were becoming flustered with frustration.

            "From him."  The fire cackled behind Vartan as he spoke. It added a glow to his eyes, whose stare was consuming her.

            From Tseng? What the hell was he talking about? She knew that Vartan liked her, but she didn't know that he was obsessed. She was consumed with rage; she did not want to lose Tseng. Not like this. She couldn't lose the way he made her feel.

            "You jealous, bastard!" She rose to her feet ready to pounce on him. He wanted to take her tiny hands and squeeze them around his thick neck.

            Vartan shook his head with a laugh. Who would have known such evil lied beneath his skin?  It was seeping through.  It was uncanny. There was more to this than envy and Yuffie wanted to know why. She looked at Tseng momentarily and looked back upon Vartan. He had transformed.

            He quickly pushed Yuffie in place, before she could even make a move on him. He was the martial arts professional, she would give him that.  He took the pistol and pressed it against her soft forehead. It was so cold, she could feel its tips against her skin.

            "I'm not jealous." His eyes scanned over her body and his shadow caste over the couple. That's what they were now, he assumed and it aggravated him. Tseng was a conniver in his eyes. A no good womanizer.

            "I can't believe that he doesn't remember me. I warned her about him. I swear to God, I warned her."

            He had a grip on the gun, but his eyes stared blankly against the wall.     He looked as if he were on the brink of insanity. He was backtracking on a sentimental journey.  Yuffie wanted to snap his neck, but she was helpless.  But she wanted to distract him, in order to get her hands on wounded Tseng's gun.

            "Whose that…?"  Yuffie cradled Tseng in her arms. 

            He just watched, taking in the pain. He was helpless. He but he wouldn't fail. He saw what Yuffie was doing, and he was determined to assist her, they would get out of this alive. It was his duty to help her survive.  He wouldn't let anything harm her, that was his duty and his will.  

            As Vartan stared blankly, Tseng's wobbling hand reached into his pocket.  He felt his gun, and he would slowly but surely hand it over to her. 

            "…My sister, Claire."

            Claire? The name did ring a bell in Tseng's mind but there had been so many women in his life it was hard to remember them all.  And several of them carried the same name.

            "Claire?" Tseng managed to mutter, his palms were hot and sweaty.

            "That's right, Claire.  You remember her don't you? My sister, tall and blond. Beautiful girl. That was her.  You knocked her up."

            Knocked her up? There had to be more to this story. Yuffie gave Tseng and stern look and he just looked back, he feebly got the gun out of his pocket, slipping it behind her back. But she didn't grab it just then, for Vartan began to glance down. But our quick-witted Yuffie prompted him with yet, another question.

            "What you mean? Were they married or something?" She was also inquiring on her own accord. She wanted to know if her initial feelings for Tseng were accurate. Perhaps what she was feeling was wrong.  
  


            "Married? Ha!  She begged him to marry her. She lived in the slums with me. We lived in a trailer, she met him one day. She thought she struck gold. 'Oh he tells me I'm beautiful and he just has to have me. He's so charming and amazing.'  But I knew better, I knew that he was full of shit…"

            Vartan's face began to become completely infuriated. His expression became twisted and angered. Even his diction and syntax was changing, it was all because of how he felt. It was all because of Tseng.

            Yuffie was a bit stunned; he had used to same bullshit lines on her.  But she couldn't let that interfere with the fact that she was being held at gun-point.

            "…She kept the kid too. The bastard didn't even give her to money to have an abortion. Told her that she'd spend it on booze. Yea…she kept it. She had it in the trailer and died their too. Placenta poisoning they said. Poor kid, no mother. He wanted to work at the Wall Market too."*

            Tseng couldn't believe what he was hearing. He really had been cruel. But how was he to know when so many hungry whores were after his money. So many of them would claim to be with his child just to get his money, and he wouldn't have it.  He remembered her now, she had an innocent face. She reminded him of Aeris. It was why he had chosen her, why else?

            "But he died too. When the Sector fell. I was his keeper too, we used to watch the tower together too. Poor bastard…that's why Yuffie.  He'd do the same thing to you. He did it to all of them. He was going to destroy Wutai, Midori told me he was coming."

            "Midori?!"  Tseng and Yuffie cried out in unison.

            "Wait, she's in on this too?"

            Vartan didn't mind revealing her since, the two would be dead soon enough. He would kill Yuffie, it was too late for her.

            "Of course.  But only for the pretty price she's receiving."

            He did omit the fact that Midori was his lover. She had thrown herself at him when she had gotten word of Tseng's arrival. She told him, she would do anything to make him coerce Godo to stop him from coming. It was then, that Vartan revealed his plan to her. He had been searching far and wide for Tseng. But he had finally come to Wutai, knowing it was his place of origin, and decided he would end up there eventually.

            "How much is she getting?" Tseng grit his teeth tightly, sneaking his gun behind his back to Yuffie. She had finally had it in her grip. She was ready when Vartan was.

            "….500 gil and then some…" Vartan only grinned to himself but Tseng could take a hint, even when he was in an enormous amount of pain. Midori had dishonored his family in more ways than one. She truly disgusted him.

            "So now what? Gawd, your just gonna kill Tseng? You don't think I'm gonna say anything?!" She laughed, feeling the pistol in her hand. It was draped in the shadows, and she was aiming it right at him.

            Vartan pressed the gun against her forehead harder. He was serious.  He was convinced that he was doing Yuffie a favor by ending her life, before she ended up like his sister.

            "No dear, it's too late for you. I know that look, I saw it in her eyes as well. You are in love with him."

            And with that, a trigger was pulled. A young soul lay on the floor, in a pool of their own blood.

(Okay, much better! I added a lot of stuff, that's why I re-uploaded… Anyway for the * - its supposed to be that kid that has the 5 gil in the middle draw. I don't know if any of you guys remember that from way back. Anyway, on the next chapter. I was might fix this up some more, before I send it to IcyBrian's page. But I think its pretty good for now.)


	14. Into the Light

            Yuffie Kisargi was a thief, not a murderer.  It was what she told herself as she pulled the trigger. Her uneasy hand was trembling, but she sent the bullet flying that had murdered her father's personal bodyguard.  An injured Tseng had coyly slipped the gun to her while she distracted him, it had taken all he had left – but he had done it. And now the two were successful.

            "You've done the right thing."

            She was only numb.  She watched Vartan's blank face, his mouth was opened. She glanced over at his gut, and then to his heart.  It was where she had gotten him.  The blood seeped through the wound, she grimaced and turned away. 

            Tseng placed his hand on her shoulder, without saying anything. That was the problem with those stoic's, emotions never got the best of them.  Yuffie gently shrugged off his hand.

            "Is it true, what he said?"  She didn't know what to think.  She was almost sure that Vartan had been telling the truth. Men don't tend to fabricate stories in their mind that was women. And even then, it was usually a fantasy. What Vartan said of his sister was real. It had to be the truth.

            Tseng didn't know how to respond to her.  He didn't know what to feel or think.  There were so many women looking for money, claiming to be with his child. He couldn't possibly believe them. He's lived with guilt before. But the fact, that they he had sent the plate plunging down on his own son felt strange. He didn't know whether it was regret, remorse, or bewilderment. 

            "I'm assuming so."

            What that all he could say? How could he be so cold? Yuffie didn't know what to think, as sure as she was falling for him – she was beginning to hate him.

            "…That's it?"  She moved away from him, and watched Vartan lie on the ground. His eyes were opened.

            "What would you like me to say?"

            She thought that some display of emotion would have been appropriate.  Would he like it, if she left him there? He was wounded after all.

            "…Something.  Something, about your child…dying."

            She looked down at him, he was gritting his teeth just a bit. He was squeezing his fist to neutralize the pain.

            What was there to say? He didn't even know the kid. It was his flesh and blood, but did it really matter now? 

            "I can't elaborate now; I'm in too much agony."

            She was ready to tell him to stop the "Woe-is-Me" shit, but she was the queen of it.  She was at a dead end really, so she just decided to help him out.  There was nothing to be ashamed of. No one would know they did the dirty. And she was feeling pretty dirty right about now.  Besides, he had his pants on.

            Her mind was like a metropolitan subway. So many questions were left unanswered. She didn't even understand why Vartan had shown up so fast, or she had ended his life in an instant.  He wasn't after her after all. He was after Tseng. It made so much sense.  Godo had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

            "I'll help you up." She said, not able to look him in the eye. She didn't even want to touch him and she didn't know why.  Was it cold feet or the revelation Vartan had made?

            Yuffie went over to the wounded Tseng. She stood in front of him, extending her arms. He pressed his back against the wall and used his legs to pick himself up.  He suddenly felt weak by the loss of blood, and he stumbled forward.  But she caught him in her lithe arms.

            "…I'm fine." He murmured, before she could lash out. She could feel his warm breathe brush against her cheek.

            Yuffie slung her arm around his shoulder and the two walked out of the cave, leaving the cold Vartan behind them.  The light of the new borne sun blushed unto their faces. And unbeknownst to either party, the other was lying around the bend – in the dead man's car.

            Indeed, Midori sat in the passenger's seat (cars were not really used in Wutai). She had heard the gun shot and wondered if Vartan had done it. She had joined forces with him for several reasons: money, attention, envy and good favor. Money, well that was obvious – she had none. Attention, another thing that was eroding as the days past. And envy, well that was result of the lack of attention. Her dear husband was obsessed with his brother already, thus his arrival had sparked an even larger fixation. The good favor, meant with Godo. She was trying to regain her position in society for ages.  It wasn't Vartan who had shot him the dark, it was here. There were two people in that room, and she knew that he wasn't Tseng. But she did it anyway.  She was so envious of his power.

            She was pleased to participate in Yuffie's fall as well, she had initiated the ambition that had brought her son to his death. She loved the boy as much as Midori could love someone; his death was another thing that took Masa's attention from her. Midori's father had spoiled her, and she was still going bad.  Yuffie had the gratitude of a pauper compared to her.

            And as for being with Vartan, that was a bonus.  Anyone could tell that Masa was a poor lover.  He was too gleeful; any man that could not become enraged was a poor lover.  He had no true passion.  The Midgarian had proven to be a fine man.

            "…I'm gonna kick her ass…" Yuffie stared coldly at her from behind.  She didn't have any of her trusty materia with her, or else she would have used it on Vartan.  But she was sure Tseng was wearing some, he had to be.

            Tseng was consumed with rage. He wanted to be the one to end Midori's life.  But the more the thought about it, it seemed a life of ignominy would be a more suitable punishment for her.

            "Do so…" he winced, "But do not kill her. I must warn you, I'm sure she has some training. She may have been a more diligent student than you."

            Yuffie forgot Tseng's sins for that moment. She would deal with them later, they weren't exactly her priority.

            "Whatever.  Got any materia?"

            Tseng regarded her warily, as he hung unto her thin silhouette.

            "What do you have in mind exactly?"

            "A light thunder spell, it will knock her out without killing her."

            "Not a bad idea, but she is sitting in a huge metal conductor.  What about a very inadequate ice spell, it will put her out without giving her hypothermia…"

            "Ugh, yea. Whatever that means." She rolled her eyes at him with a bit of a smirk.

            "I can build up the strength to caste it, I just would like to say a few words."

            Say a few words?  It wasn't completely out of his character. But the passion he exerted when he said them would be.  Yuffie knew that she was changing him, he was more of a man than he ever was.  He was dealing with an over-whelming about of emotion at the time. He had taken the life of his own son without knowing it and he did not know what to do about how he felt for young Yuffie.  And then of course, the physical pain he was experiencing wasn't helping him.

            "Okay," Yuffie grinned, "As long as I get to drive the car."

            Tseng shook his head, motioning to his wound.

            "I doubt there's any other option."

            "You know Tseng…you're so…."  Yuffie looked at him, and shook her head.

            "So what?  Quick-witted?"  
  


            "…You're such an asshole."  

            Tseng couldn't help but laugh a bit.

            "Don't you mean pretentious asshole?"

            She was almost aghast. He should get shot more often. Who knew this Tseng was buried inside of him.  Perhaps he was keeping up some sort of pretense this entire time.  It almost made her forget his indiscretions, which were great ones. She didn't know what would happen to them after this, could she be able to keep up a relationship with a man with such sins?  She had tried to forget that the Shrina wasn't all he was. She was able to accept that it was his job.  But rejecting that innocent woman the money she needed, that was his will.

            However, once again she needed to forget all that. It wasn't going to help the current situation at all. In fact, it would probably make matters worse. There was no need to increase the tension.

            "Are you sure this whole 'few words' thing is a good idea? I mean she can do something while you're talking, Tseng."

            Tseng? She hardly ever called him by his name. He was somehow satisfied.

            "That's where you come in." He winced, gripping unto her a bit tighter.  "Take my gun, which you have already, and sneak up behind her. Just keep it to the back of her head, while I speak to her.  When I'm done, you simply remove yourself. And I caste the spell."

            "Tseng, now to burst your bubble, but…like how the hell are you gonna get over there. You can hardly walk."

            "Hardly is the key word, I'll do just fine. Now, you just do what I've told you. Everything will go perfectly."

(Author's Notes: I really didn't correct this chapter. But I don't think there are that many mistakes. Anyway, I was gonna continue it but I thought it was good a place to end this chapter.  Yes. Of course, I'm finishing this story! Gonna get to bed, now. I'm still thinking of a name for this hmm…*thinks and uploads*)


	15. Confronting the Conniver

            The blood was staining Tseng's sticky skin.  Neither of the two had been smart enough to put pressure on the wound and it wasn't pretty. Common sense, leaving much to be desired, led them to leave Tseng's shirt in the cave with the corpse.  He could feel himself getting weaker by the moment, his mouth was getting dry, but somehow the vision of Yuffie walking in the dusk distracted him from the pain.

(And it just wasn't because he staring at her ass).  He was seriously contemplating whether or not he was in love with her. 

            Yuffie Kisargi was his only rapture. He was consumed by thoughts of her saucy sarcasm, her thin lips, her high cheek bones.  All of this time, while he was searching for himself, he had found the answer in her. He wanted to actually say how he felt, not only to Yuffie, but to that bitch Midori.  He wanted to run through an open field shouting, "Aeris Who?"

            The pain wasn't lessening, but he grinned and boar it. For a moment, he would have his revenge. He would be doing it for his family, Wutai, and of course for himself.  (Although he had to admit if it wasn't for this conspiracy, he would have never had fallen for her or even nailed her for that matter).  He just watched as Yuffie made her way to the car. Midori simply yawned. She appeared to be bored out of her mind.  But she wouldn't be soon enough.

            "…Gawd." Yuffie murmured, her feet touched the hard ground. She had left her heals with Tseng, it would have been impossible for her to sneak up to Midori with them clanging across the terrain.  Her palms were sweaty, as she held the gun behind her back.  She watched Midori from behind; the car was not opened so she would have to point the gun at the side of Midori's head. She assumed it wasn't going to be easy.

            Midori didn't know that her vanity would be her greatest mistake. She had enough makeup pounded unto her face. She was trying to hide the signs of aging, but when she smiled (or frowned for that matter, something she did more often) two distinct lines outlined her mouth. It made her look even worse.  She gently took her compact in her hand. She pressed a tiny button causing the top layer to pop up, revealing a sponge. She grabbed it and pushed the top layer back down. The top layer contained ivory press powder to match her complexion. She not so gracefully, squashed the sponge unto the powder, and then proceeded to pound it unto her face.  Yuffie shook her head. Midori was what men were talking about when they insisted that aged better than women.

            After she was through, she reached for a tube of ruby red lipstick.  It was a nice color, but the pigment brought the yellow out in Midori's teeth. As Midori was caking it onto her lips, the sun hit her mirror, flashing into her eyes for a bit. This caused her to drop her lipstick. She reached over, fretting to find it. This was Yuffie's chance.

            When Midori was drown, Yuffie scurried to her spot and waited there. And as a smiling Midori sat back up, Yuffie greeted her to the tip of Tseng's gun. She pressed it hard against the side if her head. She ran in it over her hair ruffling it. She just wanted to piss her off.

            Midori gasped, she could not turn to see who her predator was. But she could see the side of Yuffie's young face in the mirror.  She seemed nervous. Yuffie wasn't used to handling guns, but she would shoot Midori if she had to.

            "…Hi Midori."  She made her presence known.  "Your son just died…and Gawd…you're shaking up with my father's bodyguard…gross-ness…"

            "…Heh. Yuffie."  Midori didn't know how she was going to get herself out of this one. "I can explain!" She yelped. Even Tseng heard her.

            "…I'd like to hear the explanation!" He cried out, holding unto a rock. He was nearly keeling over at this point.

            "…Tseng?" Midori hardly said the words, her lips just shaped into his name.

            "…Yep. That's right." Yuffie grinned, trying to forget everything Tseng had done.  She had to, she was just concentrating on keeping the gun steady.

            "Are we going to hear it?!" There was a distance in Tseng's eyes. He looked like he was about to give out at any moment.

            Midori bit on her bottom lip, causing the lipstick to stain her teeth. "Tseng, my dear brother-in-law, I was so worried about you. Vartan offered to give me a ride. He told me he would find you and the princess." It seemed that Midori was reaching for something as she spoke.

            "Stop it." Yuffie said blatantly. She stared at Midori.

            "Heh…"

            Tseng thought for a moment. "You are quite pathetic, you know that. You've dishonored us all, especially my innocent brother. How dare you!" He cried out to her. He was frustrated, angry, and holding on for dear life.

            Midori rolled her eyes.  She continued to reach for a gun that was hidden under the seat. Yuffie's eyes watched her intently.

            "I told you to stop it!"

            Midori wanted to shake her head. She knew Yuffie would never shoot her. She didn't have the guts.

            "Tseng…! She's getting something…!" She foolishly deterred her eyes from Midori to get a response from Tseng.

            "…Then, kill her."

            Yuffie had always despised Midori.  It was just the aura she gave off.  Her essence was pure evil and she was a complete fake.  Ever since Yuffie was a young girl, she had a bad feeling when she around her. After her mother died, Midori was at her house everyday, trying to get on her father's good side. It seemed like Midori wanted to be her new mom and she hated that. Midori was married to Masa.  She didn't know if it was right to end her life, but it was either Midori or her. So she chose herself. Because Midori wasn't worth it, and besides – she was a bitch.

            "..Say goodbye."

            "You wouldn't dare."

            "Trust me…I would."

            And with that, Yuffie's thin finger graced the trigger. But instead of hearing a bullet burst from its barrel, Yuffie heard a hollow sound.  Midori grinned. The gun was out of bullets.

            "…Oh…Shit - - Tseng!"

            Yuffie was about to panic, but before she could whine to Tseng more Midori pushed the car door open, knocking Yuffie to the ground. She felt her face scrape against the ground. It stung. Her eyes began to tear, but she was going to get herself up. She knew she would.

            "Now who is saying good bye, my dear." 

            Yuffie looked up to see Midori standing over her. Her hair was plastered unto her head in a bun, while Yuffie's was whipping into her eyes. The morning wind was brushing over them both.  Yuffie was in a bridge position, supported by her knees and palms.  On impulse, she growled and pushed herself at Midori, extending her arms. She threw herself at Midori's shins, knocking her on her back.

            "Bitch!"  Yuffie was blunt. She was getting like Tseng.

            The silk on Midori's kimono ripped as it hit the ground.  She promptly kicked the princess off of her, her foot going into her nose.

            "Oww!" Yuffie whined.

            Midori grinned. She knew she would win this fight. Her own father had trained her well. She put would put all of her jealousy and hatred into the effort.

            The blood began to spew from Yuffie's nostrils, the tears flowed more steadily now. But she knew this wasn't a training session, if she gave up. She would die, and so would Tseng.

            "Little girl, so naive and spoiled." It was all and act, Midori's kindness. Yuffie knew it all along.  She was on her back, looking up. Midori's foot came swooping down, but she rolled quickly out of the way.

            "Grr!" Midori huffed, watching her.

            Yuffie sprung to her feet, only to find Midori standing right in front of her. She was winding back her fist ready to swing. But Yuffie finally wised up and used some of her technique.  She caught Midori's fist with her hand and then punched her gut with the other. Midori actually took it like a man, gritting her teeth. At this point, Yuffie knew what to do.

            She went straight for her hair.  She reached out her arms, and grabbed the bun atop of Midori's head. She could feel the gentle hair-spray holding it together (so untraditional). Midori began to squeal.  She flapped her arms in an attempt to slap Yuffie in the face, their foreheads were near each other. But instead, Midori gripped unto Yuffie's hair as well. It was in fact longer now. Yuffie screamed in pain, she felt like it was coming out of her roots.

            _Cat-fight…Tseng thought to himself as he watched. Men always found this sort of thing amusing; unfortunately this was not the time or place. He was becoming so weak, he could barely see them. The image of them swatting at each other was becoming dim._

            But before he passed out, he knew what he had to do. Slowly and steadily, he reached for his materia. He aimed, extending his arms, and then closed his eyes.  He prayed gently, as Aeris had taught him when they were young, and soon an ice cloud formed above the two.

            "Yuffie!" Tseng cried out to her, just in time.

            She hopped out of the way as the ice spell froze Midori into a cold sleep. She screamed, with her annoying, high-pitched voice and fell to the floor. 

            Tseng watched her come crashing down and smiled to himself, slumping against the rocks. He was giving into the pain.  Yuffie came rushing over to him. And the last thing he saw was her sweet face, before everything turned pitch black.

(Author's Note: -yawn- Well let's just say my muse is back.  I'm trying to get this story done. No one is reading it anyway, but I don't care. I'm not going to sit on it. I feel guilty. Anyway, hoped someone liked this chapter.   I'd say there's gonna be probably 2 more left.  Okay, well I didn't really correct it. It seems good to me. I wrote this chapter how I wrote a lot of Reflections of Reno, blah. Anyway, going to post now. Hope you liked it. Unto the next chapter!)


	16. Home at Last

            Tseng lay in Masa's bed fast asleep.  His wound was bound by several bandages that his brother had provided for him.  A thin stick of incense burnt beside the flat bed.  And Masa knelt before him that evening, while his daughter slept cuddled in her bed.  Masa watched the thin curls of smoke emitting from the stick. The ashes gently felt over their almost shoe-horn shaped holder. He took in their aroma, wanting to pray. But he just couldn't.

            Masa was stunned.  He had put the children to bed early that night; their mother had been gone all day. He didn't understand it, but he didn't want to know. In his mind, she was always innocent.  After the incident at the festival, she had been acting strangely – being reserved and disappearing from time to time. But silly Masa never was good at putting two and two together (unless it was the blade and butt of a sword).

            The town had been very quiet since the stray bullet had been shot into the crowd that night. Everyone had retreated to their homes, praying to the gods for the princess's safety.  And several kept close watch on Godo, who had taken a turn for the better during the night. His wounds seemed to be healing quite well, and no one had told him what had happened. When he asked for his daughter, they told him she was off gathering materia.  He frequently asked for Tseng in his sleep, and the guards responded by saying that he had been following Yuffie as promised. When they had been gone for a few hours, Vartan insisted on going after them. And the other guards allowed it, they had told Godo that Vartan was keeping watch outside.

            Yuffie had arrived back in town hours after Tseng had passed out. She had stripped him of his pants, leaving him clad in his undergarments, and wrapped them tightly on the open would. She used the remainder of the material to tie and gag Midori incase she awakened.  Yuffie, a poor driver, had no choice but to take the wheel.  In any other circumstances she would have laughed at her recklessness. But she couldn't. She had a job to do. 

            She wasn't really great with responsibility. But she was trying. But she had never driven in stiletto heals; her foot was constantly slipping off of the petal.  It was hard for her to concentrate; her face was a bit swollen from her fight with Midori.  Her scraped cheek stung, and she could not concentrate.  Her nose was probably broken.  She could not get Tseng's sin out of her mind. Or worse, the sin she had committed with Tseng. And then, she could not stop thinking of her poor father. He was probably quite worried about her. But she got home eventually, and she knocked on Masa's door.

            She was tattered and torn. She needed help; she didn't want to run to her father. For the first time in her life, she felt she had to be righteous. She wanted Masa to know what his wife was a like, even if she was on the brink of exhaustion.  But Masa made his brother his first priority, and he heard Yuffie out while he saved his life. He knew Tseng would be okay, even if the situation looked grim.

            After she was through telling her story, Masa began to weep at his wife's betrayal. He decided to leave her in the backseat of the car as Yuffie had suggested. Vartan was dead, but the high consul would deal with Midori.  Masa could not agree more.  She had betrayed Wutai and him.  She had to be punished. Even she was the mother of his children, there was no older way.  Masa couldn't even bear the sight of her.

            Yuffie was now asleep in her own home, the guards had escorted her there.  Masa could not believe how he had almost lost his brother after his son. Now his wife was dead to him.  He would not tolerate her infidelity (on many levels).  He would be strict, for the first time in his life. When he finished shedding his tears, he put on his own stoic's suit and went to the pagoda, where he called the guards to take his wife away.

            Now, alone he was watching his brother, who had also lost his son due to his own foolishness.  He admired the fight in him, even if it was hard to see sometimes. And he admired the princess, once so juvenile she was maturing quite quickly. He could see from her eyes that something was brewing between them, but she seemed to have her doubts. When Tseng felt no remorse for the boy, she withdrew her feelings for Tseng as well. Vartan was right, she was falling for him. In fact, she had fallen – right on her damn face.

            "Oh…Brother."  Masa said, placing his hand on his brow. He was breathing; he seemed to have a smile in almost in his sleep.  He was partially conscious when Masa dragged him up the pole, he had awoken from the abruptness of the trip. But now he fell fast asleep once more.

            Masa was going to be strong for both of them. He promised himself.  Eventually, Tseng woke. When several incense sticks had been burned in his name, and many hours had passed. He opened his puzzled eyes, feeling weak. But not as weak as he need when Sephiroth had slashed him.  Masa had tea already prepared for him.

            "…Masa?" Tseng's eyes cracked opened. They were blood shot, and dry.

            Masa was smiling over him, trying to contain his excitement.

            "Oh Brother, I knew you would be alright!"  He was about to shove the tea into his hands, but Tseng could hardly get up.  He just laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling.

            "…And the princess?"

            "Fast asleep in her room. She brought you to me.  You look much better."

            "Of course…" Tseng began to smirk, "I am awake."  He gently lifted his upper body up, so he could sit against the wall.

            "…Midori. I'm sorry, Masa.  I always knew you deserved better than her."  Tseng wasn't holding back. He recalled how hard it was for him to tell Masa he was sorry for the loss of his son. But Yuffie had somehow liberated him, but he was not completely stripped of the stoic's suit. And he probably never would be.

            "…And your son."

            Yuffie had already told Masa. Tseng was a bit vexed, but she probably had told him everything. But he hoped she omitted their fornication in the cave.  Well, Tseng could not refer to it as love making. Because, as he had established before, he was in love with her.

            "…Yes.  I know."  Tseng looked down, his hand reached for the cup of tea. It had no handle of course, just imprints for his thumb and the tips of the other fingers. He sipped it quietly, and looked to him. He didn't know what to do. Was it really his fault? He didn't even know the child? Could he really love someone he didn't know? How could he possibly be remorseful?

            "…But there will be others." Would there be? And would they be with Yuffie? He didn't know, she seemed very withdrawn after she had found out about him. But he had made so many other mistakes, why would this be any different. Perhaps, it reminded her of all the evils he had done. She may have been trying to live in a fantasy, but in order for them to be together. She would have to forgive him.

            Masa nodded. It was the right attitude.

            "…We will pray for him." Tseng added.  He wanted peace on this issue. He knew he should have give her the damn money, but he was young and stupid. It was too late for it now.

            Masa smiled. "She seems to be fairing pretty well. The doctor is going to come to see you in the morning."

            "I'm surprised I'm alive." Tseng noted.

            "You always were the resilient type." Masa grinned.

            "Yes. I know." Tseng smirked, as he finished the last of the tea. It made him feel very warm inside, running through him swiftly. "Why didn't they move her?" He motioned to Yuffie.

            "…I told them not to wake her. You should see the condition the car is in, Tseng. I know she's been known for her motion sickness, it's interesting. Really, how she could drive so recklessly. When you control your own motion you know…" And then he went on rambling again.

            Tseng only nodded, waiting for him to shut up. But he didn't, until there was a knock at the door.

            "…Come up." Masa managed in-between breaths.  It was the doctor. He was a fine fellow, rather untraditional. He was not from Wutai, in fact he was from Mideel. He had come there after the lifestream had erupted. There had been other doctors of course, but he was the most dedicated. And he was the only one that would rise to the occasion, the only one the guards could find.

            Masa rose to his feet, preparing to bow to the good man.

            "No need." He motioned for him to stop with his hand.

            He nodded to Tseng, who was told to lie down. The doctor knelt down, and gently pushed away Tseng's blanket.  

            "The blood seems to have stopped." He fixed his thin rimmed glasses, pushing them up to the rim of his nose.

            He then proceeded to unravel Tseng's wound. Masa had covered it with a home-made ointment. It was a fine recipe, passed down through their family for generations. It had worked miracles during the war.  It seemed to have wiped out part of the infection.

            "…Not as bad as I would have thought, did you put some medication?"

            "My own recipe." Masa boasted with a bright smile.

            The doctor looked at him a bit strangely and then shrugged his shoulders.

            "He'll need stitches…and some rest.  Other than that, he should be good to go. I see a scar here…"

            Yes. A scar. Yuffie hadn't seen it in the dark while they were making love, but she felt it against her skin. It was the scar of Sephiroth, embedded into his skin for all eternity. And under it, would probably be the scar of Vartan. But he was proud of them both. He would survive them both.

            Tseng didn't say anything. He just watched the doctor go to his kit.  He slowly pulled out a sterile needle and some clear string. Stitches were hardly given in Wutai, the doctor that examined Godo surely did not use them. But Masa trusted this doctor, he was loyal.

            Masa could hardly watch as the doctor wove the needle into his brother's skin, making it one again.* Tseng winced, but did not cry out. The doctor did nothing to numb it, and he knew why. He seemed strong to everyone even the doctor, he was wearing the stoic's suit. He wouldn't give in. The doctor was almost through. And before he knew it, it was over. 

            Tseng was amused at how silly Masa was acting. He also acted dumb in front of him. And he knew why, he was intimated by him. He always was, always would be. Damn Tseng, you've still got it. But this was your brother, and you love him. Better cut him some slack.

            "…I'm fine, brother." He said to him.

            Masa nodded in relief, he couldn't bare to lose him. He hadn't seen such an odd, modern practice before. He didn't understand it and didn't care to learn.

            "I know." He smiled. "Thank you doctor."

            When he was through, Masa paid him fully and then retired. As for Tseng, he didn't want to sleep, but he had to. As soon as he was well, he would pay a visit to his hero: the Princess of Wutai.

*(I was gonna go more into detail on this but I just am not in the mood for gore. LoL)

(Author's Note: Ah, I finally had time to read this over. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I changed the last part a few times. Now I've got it down, well I'd say 1 or 2 chapters left. Maybe 3! Onto the next,

Btw! Thanks for the reviews, I really didn't think anyone was reading this story anymore *pouts* But I guess I was wrong. I used to send out that little email to everyone, but it seems I get more reviews when I don't. I just like to know if people are reading my stuff. Thanks a lot!)


	17. Crime & Punishment

            "Lord Godo." Masa bowed before the man that made Wutai, who was virtually healed.  He sat in chair, in the highest room, in the highest tower in the town – the pagoda.

            "Yes Masa, I've summoned you." He looked at Masa gently; he had been through so much. He lifted his hand and motioned for him to stand on his feet. His face cracked a bit of a smile.

            "It is concerning the events of the other evening. First, I extend my gratitude. You acted exemplary. The guard's told me how you called them in secret, not to alarm me in my frail state." Godo still looked weak, his face was not full but it was no longer pale. His hands laxly rested on the arms of his wooden chair. It was red, with a rising sun on its back. He looked up at Masa wit his deep eyes and continued, "And it would be my pleasure to bestow unto you Wutai's highest honor."

            Masa was taken back. Why would he deserve this? The only thing he did was act accordingly. He did what he was thought was right. It was that simple. Masa was sort of an ingénue after all. But of course, he smiled and gratefully accepted what ever Godo would give.

            Godo slowly opened the palm of his hand to reveal a candy-apple red orb of Leviathan Materia, the highest honor.  It was only given to those who conquered the challenges of the pagoda. He cracked a small smile and motioned for Masa to accept it.

            Masa was in awe of the tiny red ball. It contained such awesome power. He took it in his hand, and ran his thumb over its smooth, firm surface. It looked like nothing, but it was everything to him. He had never received something like this. He clutched it tightly, feeling undeserving.

            But Godo saw him as a hero. He had turned in his own wife. Godo had seen the fear she had instilled into her husband. But Masa was not afraid, he rejected her for righteousness.

            "…And then, of course, there is the matter of your wife."

            Masa sighed, looking down in ignominy.  He didn't even want her to be his wife anymore.

            "Do what you want with her, Lord Godo."

            "Oh, I think we have found an adequate punishment."

            And as Masa listened, his ears were wide opened.

***

            The days had gone by swiftly for Tseng. He priority was to heal, after all. He had utterly been sleeping and sipping Masa's sedative teas.  But as soon, as he was able to open his eyes and see straight. He decided he would knock on Yuffie's door.

            He had been longing to speak to her. It had seemed like ages since he had touched her. But she seemed so distant and cold when they had last been together. Something was on her mind, and he knew what it was. It was his dead son, and he had to redeem himself in her eyes as well as his own.

            So one morning, when the sun's rays were wrapped in fog and mist sprit over everyone's faces, went to his princess door. And he knocked, gently. Waiting for her to come out and shine her face on the dreary day.

            "…Coming." Her voice, he hadn't heard it in so long. It was still high-pitched.

            She came running, swinging the wooden door opened. She looked surprised for to see Tseng. She had been contemplated this moment for days, but now it had finally come. She didn't know what to do, all what she wanted to say was ready to come out But instead, she did like Tseng and slapped on the Stoic's suit.

            "…Oh, it's you." She spoke nonchalantly, almost hanging off of the door. That button nose of her was covered by a white bandage, nice and secure. Her cheek was scrapped lightly, no scars, but visible for now. Somehow Tseng thought this image of her was adorable.  He had missed her immensely.

            "Hello, princess." He spoke casually in response. Did she forget that he had deflowered her? They had made love, not just fucked. But this was Yuffie, Yuffie as Tseng. Yuffie embarrassed, cold, and confused.

            He looked thinner to her. She didn't know what say. Now that her father was alright, all she was thinking of was him. She didn't know if she could forgive him. It bothered her, and she didn't know why. Until she thought, _what if that were her? She knew it wouldn't be, but it really vexed her. Usually she didn't think in such a manner, maybe she was finally growing up. She did get laid after all, and some say that is the first step towards woman-hood._

            "You know…" The inevitable came. Yuffie couldn't play Tseng for too long. We all know Yuffie can't hold back.

            "What if that was me?"

            He wasn't sure who or what she was talking about. He had been asleep for days.

            "Who?"

            "…Vartan's sister. What would you have done to me?"

            _Not again. He thought. But it was coming and he had to face it. He wasn't going to hold back now. He was just going to speak his mind._

            "If it was back then…I'm not sure. But now, I would have believed you."  
  


            Honesty. A tool he hasn't used in years.

            "Oh really?" She was skeptical; he could see it in her eyes. She felt the need to pry. "Why?"

            "Because you are different." He cared for her. He truly did, but how could he say it without her bursting into laughter? He couldn't believe how afraid he was of her reject. And in light of recent events, denying him was more than a possibility.

            She smirked. Great. Now what was she going to do?

            "Different…Just spit it out." She loved hearing compliments? Didn't see. Maybe she was a child. Or maybe she was just extremely insecure.

            "…His sister was a slut. You on the other hand, are not. You are a woman - one that I would like to call my own." He didn't even know what he had done. But it was okay, it felt right in his heart.

            "Oh." She didn't know what to say to that.  For once, he wasn't bullshitting. But she liked the sound of that, especially coming from his mouth.

            "Go on…" 

            Tseng sighed. What did she want from him exactly?

            "What else is there?"

            "How about thanks for saving my ass, Yuffie?" She was getting cocky. Was she satisfied?

            The truth was, that she cared for him too. But she was afraid to admit it.

            Tseng was mortified. That was pouring his heart out for him. How could she be so cruel? How could she be so much like him? He just looked at her. That damn smirk, why wasn't she wiping it away?! He just wanted to get the hell out of there. She didn't know how what she was doing, and neither did he.

            "Thank you, Yuffie." He extended his hand.

            She didn't dare take it. Even if she wanted to, she was playing games with him and herself. They had been through so much, and she still couldn't trust him? It was the fact that he had killed his own son without knowing it. It was that he had abandoned a woman with his child. She just wasn't ready.

            She hung on the door for a brief moment. Why couldn't he look into her eyes? Maybe he was ashamed. But he did love her, she knew it and he knew it. He was being an idiot. The whole situation was becoming increasingly awkward. She had to dismiss him and fast. She was feeling strange. Things were just to weird.

            He sensed this to be his cue and nodded to her.

            "I will see you."

            "…Uh…bye."

            She watched him walk away, little did she know that it was for good.

(A/N: Hi! Well, I guess this chapter is short. It took me a while to get it out. Monday, I scribbled it in the library. And then I was feeling sick, and I really didn't get a chance to type it up. But today, I skipped my last to classes because we weren't going to do anything in them. I don't know when the next one is coming I might get a muse, I might not. I have midterms coming in Mid-October, and a history test coming next thurs. But that's my major….ahh. I have no idea what I want to be…stress stress…thinking of being a kindergarten teacher. I dunno. Gah, I'm tired. Until the next chapter! Was the part with Masa too short? I might add more stuff. Drakonlily helped me come up with a good punishment for Midori. Ah, Anyway, better stop bullshittin' )


	18. Chasing Smoke

            Masa had gone home that night only to find young Hoshi alone. His brother had left, without saying a word. There was a stray, chicken shit note addressed to Yuffie, lying on top of the Tseng's neatly folded blankets. Its envelope had been scribbled upon firmly in swift handwriting, the kind that belonged to a person who had fled.

            Masa was oblivious to the signs at first. It was insanely quiet. When Masa had stepped unto the creaking floor, he did not here Tseng bickering playfully with Hoshi. He would usually be telling her some sort of riddle to test her smarts. She was cute and quick-witted. He had claimed she'd taken after him.

            Another sign was that his daughter had been in the corner crying.  She was curled up in a tiny ball, with tears streaking down her cheeks. Her face was puffy from sobbing. Hoshi loved her uncle, even if he was a stoic. She was a child. She saw through the mask that he wore. Children had amazing perception. She knew that he wanted to be a good person. He was trying desperately too fulfill that vow.

            When Masa first entered, he was preoccupied by the piece of materia he had received from Godo. He had been polishing it all day with a smile. Even if it had been shitty day weather wise (the humidity was at an all time high). Masa thought it was going to be the best day of his life.

            But as usual, Masa thought wrong, because losing his brother was the worst thing that could have happened to him at that moment. He had recently lost a son, and then a wife. Nursing his brother was the only thing that was keeping him sane. He knew that Tseng and Hoshi needed him. Another loss would be too much for him to bear.

            At first, Masa stared long and hard at the note. He ignored Hoshi only because he was in such shock. His brother wasn't even fully healed. Something outrageous had prompted him to leave, he was sure of that. The note was address to her highness, and he would deliver it soon enough. 

            He then shook his head and went over to his darling daughter. He took her gently in his arms and kissed her cheeks. She trembled slightly, as Masa wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

            "Where is your uncle?" He whispered to her gently.

            Hoshi whimpered, "He says bye to me. And kissed me on my head. Said he was sorry…give letter to Yuffie." She managed to get out in-between sobs.  

            Yuffie? She must have done it. He didn't want to blame her, but in a way she did coast him his son. It wasn't her fault, was it? She was standing in a rather degrading light right now. She must have driven Tseng away. He had been muttering her name in his sleep from time to time.  

            Slowly, he began to resent her. Masa was a loving man, but he was beginning to learn how cruel women truly could be. No wonder why, you hardly see two together on the street. And it is rare to see three women walking. Even they hated eachother! He shook his head and looked at his daughter. No. Yuffie didn't do anything purposely. Whatever she did do, she can reverse. He knew she could. He just needed to deliver that damn letter and stop being consumed with his thoughts.

            "We will give the letter, Hoshi." Masa held Hoshi close to him and slid down the wooden pole. He was a man on a mission.

            Hoshi bit her bottom lip as she slipped down with him. She knew everything would be okay, her daddy promised.

            Masa's eyes were fixated on the door and then within moments, he burst through it.  The minute he made his way outside he could feel the humidity takes its effect. He felt as if he was walking in slow motion, like he was walking through a misty oven. 

            He made his way across the bridge as fast as he could, his feet were slamming hardly against its red wood. Masa was always a bit gawky in his steps. Hoshi clung to him, closing her eyes. The hot spray was burning them. She whimpered a bit. She had lost her uncle. She was almost blaming herself.

            Masa was in a tizzy. When he had heard Hoshi's words, he just did what he had to do. That letter belonged in Yuffie's hands. It was obvious that she had made him leave, and she was going to bring him back. Tseng was the best thing that ever happened to Masa. He helped him grow balls of steel. He used to be so afraid, but not anymore. Now he managed his life according to its priorities. He would run his own household without Midori. He was his own man.

            It was drudgery but he made his way to the princess's front door, only to find that she wasn't there. He pounded his fist against the wood many times.  His palms were sweaty. 

            "Princess Yuffie…!" He called constantly for moments, his throat was dry.

Then he sighed, unable to speak any longer. She was gone.

            Masa turned.  There was one other place she could be and that was with her father.  He ran to the pagoda as quickly as he could, the air was paste as it entered his diaphragm.  Hoshi clung to him lightly, her clammy cheek rested against his sticky skin. They made their way to the pagoda, it seemed like fog was everywhere. But they could see the bright pigment of the pagoda's paint from a far. The swooping roof of the pagoda peeked out of the muggy clouds. He prayed to Da-Chao that she was there. She had to be.

            Masa set his eyes on the pagoda and took in a heavy breath. He wasn't sure if he could run up those stairs. He didn't have the time to think about it. He took one single step forward. His foot was adorned in a traditional sandal; he looked down at it. He knew he had the strength somewhere in side of him.

            "…Papa." Hoshi whimpered. She was so hot, she might faint. She pointed to the right. It was where Godo spent his nights, his home.  Perhaps children did have more common sense.

            "…You are right my child. Let's check there first." Masa never did have common sense, one of his many faults. But at that moment, the man was infallible.  Nothing could stop him.

            He quickly flew up the stairs to Godo's home. He knocked on the door, trying to be gentle. It was proper to pound, but the frustration was eating him. A guard answered the door; Masa looked straight into his eyes. He knew it was disrespectful but he didn't give a fuck.

            "Is the princess here?" His hot breathe sprayed over the guards face.

            The guard simply bowed in Masa's presence. He held out his hand, motioning for the two to enter. His sleeve hung like a red carpet for them.

            "…Mommy…!" Hoshi whimpered quietly, tugging on her father's collar. 

            Masa stopped. It was the first time he had seen her conscious since he had discovered her indiscretions.  She was on her knees. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, a few strands stuck to her face. She let out a sigh, and turned. The tips of her hands were wrinkled, and wet. She was clutching unto a rag, and scrubbing Godo's floor.

            Hoshi jumped out of father's arms.  Her mother hardly paid attention to her anyway, but she was still her mother. She wanted to embrace her. Hoshi just stood still. Her scurrying came to a halt as she saw the pain in her mother's eyes. Midori looked up for a moment, and then looked down. She couldn't acknowledge the girls presence, she was not permitted.

            "…Hoshi. Let's go. There is nothing to see here. We are here for Yuffie."

            Midori wanted to extend her love to the girl. She had never showed her much affection, but she was still her daughter. She wasn't exactly sorry for what she had done. She was trying to make life better, for herself. She had been greedy, but she didn't care. She had so much, and it was all taken from her in an instant. How was she supposed to adapt to that? She couldn't.

            She honestly didn't know how to do much housework. Masa did everything. She cooked once in a while, but that was because she somewhat enjoyed it. She kept on running the hot rag against the floor. She wanted to cry. All she wanted was to be loved. All she wanted was power. Was that too much to ask? Now she was forced to live with this horrible punishment.

            Midori's punishment was exile. She was not to exist to anyone. She got her one of her wishes. She was closer to Godo, his personal servant. She did his dirty work. He did not even give her the satisfaction of speaking to her. Instead, he wrote her duties on a schedule. If she had any other errands to run, he would write it down for her. He would never acknowledge her. She was never nourished with the attention she so deeply desired.

            "…Hoshi. Let's go. There is nothing to see here. We are here for Yuffie."

            She looked up at her husband for a moment, with a soft whimper. She would be beaten for that later on by the guard. But they would never do it in front of her child. A tear ran down her cheek, but it did not matter.  Masa did not look at her. He did not see her. She was invisible.

            Hoshi stood in the middle of the two, completely perplexed. She just was a child. However, her mother had put her second all of her life. That was not a good mother in anyone's eyes. She was her father's priority. He took good care of her. So, make her way over to him and took his hand.

            Masa squeezed his daughter's hand tightly. He patted her head and gave her a knowing look. He was still evolving his confidence but it was coming along well. He knew that he had done the right thing. Masa and Hoshi made their way further into the house, and did not look back.

            The minute Midori was out of sight, he swept Hoshi back into his arms. He was trying to make a statement and he hoped she got the picture. He rushed to Godo's room; he followed the scent of the smoky incense. He coughed. Godo was praying and giving thanks. But in this horrid heat?

            Not caring, Masa ran into the room. Godo was lying on his back. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought. He noticed how old that he looked there. The mild smile he had on his face was decorated by wrinkles and a gray goatee. Masa wondered if his brother could be the next Lord of Wutai. But not without this letter!

            "Lord Godo!" Masa could not contain himself.  "I must see Yuffie!" He was panting. He put his daughter down, handing her the letter. He took a few rapid breathes and rested his hands on his knees.

            Godo immediately opened his eyes. He knew that Masa would not dream of disturbing him if it weren't for a good reason.

            "She is in the other room, funny. I got her to pray on her own." He mused for a moment, and then called out to her.

            "YUFFIE!" Godo was known for doing that. He had a reputation for hollering at his uncontrollable daughter. He was obviously feeling much better.

            "What?!" They heard a shriek from the other room.

            "Masa must speak with you! It is very important!"

            Yuffie sat up. She was sitting down, Indian-style, praying for guidance. Perhaps she was her answer. She wanted to know exactly what to do with Tseng. She didn't know if she could cater to the feelings she had for him without forgiving him. She didn't know if she could bring herself to do it. At least she had time on her side.

            He told her she was different. But did he love her? The question was still unanswered. For the first time, in a long time, she turned to prayer. She didn't confide in her father, he would be thrilled. She didn't want that. 

            She did admit to her father how much she loved him. She could not live without him. He was more than dear to her; of course, he was unconscious at the time. But, that is Yuffie for you. Too proud, even for her patriarch. 

            She went into the other room with her hands behind her back.

            "…Yes?" She raised a brow, trying to keep cool. The expression on Masa's face wasn't exactly helping. She tilted her head to the side in question. Was Tseng alright? Had he fallen ill from his wounds? Her heart began to palpitate at the very thought of losing him. What was coming over her?

            "Hoshi! Give the princess the letter!" The words were coming out of his mouth so fast, she could hardly comprehend.

            She looked confused, as the girl wobbled over to her. Yuffie winked, she couldn't help it. Hoshi was almost as cute as her.

            Yuffie didn't realize that Tseng was gone. And for the first time, loquacious Masa had omitted to say something. He was so worried about what the letter contained her did not tell her that Tseng was gone.  

            She slowly opened the letter, tearing the envelope opened and throwing it unto the floor. Her mouth dropped opened as she read the letter. She could not bring her plump lips together as she read to herself.

_My Dear Yuffie,_

_            I, for one, find it difficult to express how I truly feel. The truth is that I do love you. You have liberated my spirit._

_            It was the answer to her prayer. He did love her. He had admitted it right on the page. He had made loved to her, she was not just one of his many fucks. She was special. She had did something amazing for him. He wasn't full of shit. He would have said it if he was, not committed it to paper. He didn't lie. Would she be able to forgive him?_

_ I have not felt such bliss since Aeris, and I fear I will never feel it again. _

            Aeris? Yuffie and the rest of Avalanche knew exactly how Tseng felt for her. Aeris would joke about it sometimes. She didn't hate Tseng, but he did mean something to her. He absolutely adored her. But he didn't look at Aeris the way he looked at Yuffie. She had made an impression. And what did that last phrase mean, exactly?

_ Your cold reaction earlier has prompted me to leave Wutai once more. I cannot bear to see you and not be with you. I am sorry._

_                                    With Love,   
                                    Tseng_

            Leave Wutai?  Yuffie's heart sank into her stomach at the thought of losing him. What an idiot. Was had she done back there? She was being so juvenile. Tseng was the man that had changed her life. He had almost given it meaning. The feeling was obviously mutual. It was either forgive him or lose him forever. 

            He said that he was sorry. She could not imagine her life without him. Tears began to fill her eyes and flow down her cheeks. A life without Tseng was no life. Everyday was a new adventure with him. He taught her things that she never thought she'd learn. He taught her how to grow up. He believed that she was a woman. He was the only bodyguard she'd actually accepted. Poking fun at him made her day. Images of him flashed through her mind. Their flesh molded together, their hands holding each other. The stupid jokes they played on each other. She had a passion for him. The desire that he gave her daily made her want to leap into the air.  She needed him.

            "I've…gottta go!" She spoke faster than Masa as she clutched the letter in her hand and ran out the door.

            She wasn't going to let him get away. For Da-Chao's sake, **she loved this man.**

**(A/N: I actually published this chapter previously this week, but it sucked. So  I revamped it. I started when I couldn't sleep on like Monday night. And I've been doing work, but I found the time and…It's better now! Woo. This story is almost done. I always try to have to have the discipline to finish my work!  I've got a few different ideas for my next fanfic. Anyway, hope there aren't that many errors. Hope you like it!)**


	19. The Third Hand

"It's not good enough to show you that** I was willing to give and sacrifice**

I was the one who was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough

**When I get close you turn away, is there nothing I can do or say?**

Now I need you to tell me the truth you know I'd do that for you.

Is it me?

Is it you?

Nothing that I can do

To make you change your mind"

- Running Away, Hoobastank

            Tseng had been betrayed.

            He felt it in his bones. The feeling was creeping down his spine and consuming his entire being.  He sat on the green grass outside of Wutai. His physical wound was bearable in comparison to his idiocy, an emotional wound which was digging deep into his psyche.  
  


            The Shinra had taught him how to wear the stoic's suit. It was his most preferred defense mechanism. He masked his emotions, and buried himself in his work. He did everything they told him. When he defied their teachings, he got burned. But he continued to slap on that suit, because it was the only way he remembered how to live. Even if he was just a product of a corrupt corporation, he was still alive.

            Now here he was, after taking a vow to find himself, lost. He had worn the stoic's suit throughout his sentimental journey, and discovered it was the only way to liberate his spirit was to be rid of it. And when he went against nature and the conformity that had been instilled in him, he was scorned yet again.

            Let's face it. Tseng could not escape getting screwed over. His past had come back to bite him in the ass and it wasn't pretty. In fact, it was heart breaking. No, he didn't cry. He'd just shed that damn thing after all. Adaptation does take time. But Tseng realized that love had victimized him.

            Yes. Love, it'd came back to haunt him. He should've kept his priorities straight. This wasn't the first time this has happened to him.  In fact, both instances had a lot in common. He had loved Aeris, and she had hated him. He sacrificed his job because of her. He followed his heart. He defied and lost the Shinra because of her. He showed Yuffie affections and she had rejected him. Now, he had nothing. He tried to be righteous. He just couldn't be. No one looked with favor upon him anymore. [Well, maybe Godo, but he doesn't know about the little cave incident.]

            He had been even regretting the letter he had written to her. She was probably laughing it up at the very moment. It was all his fault. He should have never done it. He should have never loved again. But he just couldn't help it – her eyes, her lips, her face….HER. He loved her. But it didn't matter. The past tense of the verb is the priority here. Love is nothing. And now, he's fucked.

            Maybe if he had focused more on the Turks and Sephiroth, this all would have gone away. Shinra would have still been a booming business. No. All great empires are doomed to fail eventually. He wasn't going to put further guilt on himself.

            Perhaps he should have never left Wutai as a boy. If he had only stayed there with his mother and Masa, he would have never been in such a predicament. He would have been simple and small town. It could have been a nice life. But he wasn't sure if it would have satisfied his stimulating intellect. Probably not, but at leas he would have had honor.

            Honor was something that his father mentioned frequently. His father was someone he never thought about. He always thought him inferior. Funny. His father was the better man. He told him, no matter who you are – have honor. He told him that if he were to be in the Shinra, just keep your integrity.

            Well, guess what? He thought he did. He kept up this pretense that he was educated and amazing. That's why he was wearing all of those cheap knock-off suits when he lost all of his money. He was living a lie his entire life. Now he was clad in his native clothes.

            He wasn't ashamed anymore. He was a man of Wutai, who denied his own existence. He fabricated another identity all of those years. He was always shy, yes. But there is a chasm between a stoic and someone shy. He was stuck in it, calling out all those years. Except, well, he didn't know it. 

            Now he had come to a realization. It was a sad one too. He was wrong and he was sorry.  He finally knew it. He honestly was sorry. He was wrong to have denied any woman money with his child, even if they were lying. He had enough of it to throw around anyway.  He was finally man enough to admit that he had some faults. 

            He had some many faults that they eroded him. In fact, he was nothing. He was nothing but a fool. He had been mocking Masa for all these years. At least he knew how to express himself. It was like a hurdle for Tseng to say those three words. He could only put to paper; he couldn't bear to say them. 

            So much for that piercing intellect the Shinra had been raving about. He was a total moron.  Tseng sighed and lied down on the grass. It was green, like him. He would have thought it to be like Masa until now. He couldn't even stay with his brother. He was tired of this unrequited love. It was his punishment, he supposed. He wasn't saying that he didn't deserve it. He actually felt he did, for once in his life.

            He felt his life was over right then and there. A blanket of mist came over his body; every time he inhaled it was hot. He wanted to jump into the ocean. He watched its crisp, undulating waves.  There was no where for him to go. He was thinking of seeking refuge in Cosmo Canyon. But that damn dog was in charge of there. He'd never get in. Kalm was full of too many memories. He would just think of Midgar. Wutai was the only place he wanted to be, unfortunately. He assumed it would be up to Mideel. They needed jobs there, they were reconstructing the place.  No one would know him there, he hoped. He would make his way to the end of the island that morning, a boat would be coming. He wanted to start a new life.

            There was no use staying here. It was hopeless and he could no longer take it. He had nothing to his name but his bear hands. Just two hands, but Yuffie didn't have two hands. She had three.*She had a third hand that reached into depths of his soul, touching him like he had never been touched before. She didn't even know what she had done. That hand had taken the clothes off his back, literally and figuratively. He sighed. It was over now. He had to accept it. 

            He stood up and took at look at the stars. They were covered by clouds. It would rain tomorrow. He felt his forehead pulsating in the shape of a "y", his sinuses were brewing. Oh, the humidity. Another punishment. He was allergic to something out there, probably himself. He searched frantically for the moon, but it was covered as well. He wondered if he could ever wear the suit fully again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. He wanted to try life without restrictions. It would be a nice start.

            He looked back at his town once more. He would never be this close to it again. It made him sad, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He could hardly bring himself to say goodbye. But he did it; it was quite a long walk to the end of that continent. It was all over.

            "…TS—ENG---!" a figure cried in the distance. He spun around in those traditional sandals, his feet felt free in them. He squinted his eyes. That voice, it was so adorable and high pitched. Could it be her?

            He saw a blur coming towards him. He could make out the dark color of her hair. She was like a blur in the fog. He saw her arms waving frantically. Who else could it be?

            He just stood frozen in silence. Why was she doing this exactly? He didn't know how to respond. She had hurt him. But, oh was she beautiful. She was wearing a kimono; she must have been near her father. She wanted to make him happy for once. It hugged her figure. What was he doing?! Could he swallow his desire for one single moment? His heart was beating fast; his palms began to sweat as she approached.

            "…Let me be." He muttered.  It was all he could get out. He was too aggravated and confused. The suit was back, he needed a defense.

            She ran towards him and didn't stop. He almost stumbled backwards and she wrapped her arm around his neck, drawing him near. She placed her lips against his hard. He opened his eyes. She pulled away, panting.

            "…I love you too!" She managed to stammer.

            "…So you do?" Oh fuck it. He was doing it again. Just say how you are feeling. If anything, do it for yourself.  This was his last chance of happiness. He didn't hold back. It was completely out of his character. No. This was a new man. It was Tseng.

            "…I'm sorry. I was a cruel person. I am not that man anymore. You have made me a better one. I adore you." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waste, feeling the silk of dress against his skin. He had done it! He had conquered the stoic's suit. Maybe Da-Chao was watching after all. He had fulfilled that promise to himself.

            She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. It would be alright. He wasn't lying. She smiled and kissed him so hard, that he went stumbling on his back. She landed on top of him. It was hot out alright. She weighed more than usual in this weather. But he didn't care.

            "I forgive you…" She kissed him frantically. She couldn't lose him. She was so happy, she was about to burst.

            All of that worrying for nothing. He rolled over so he was on top of her.  He just stared at her face. He knew every curve of it. He loved the way it looked. Her skin looked a bit darker in this light. Her face had a serene glow to it; she seemed to have kept her innocence. He knew better than that.  She was her own woman. 

            She wiggled and pushed him on his back.

            "No way, this time I'm on top." She grinned looking down at him with excitement in her eyes. Who was her to take her free spirit?

            "As you wish."

            And then, without warning, Tseng laughed.

- The End -

(*I can't take credit for this concept. I've read about it before. In fact it comes from one of my favorite fanfics, I read it when I was tweleve. I just could never get the anology out of my head. Of course, that fic it was more of an intellectual hand. This is a passionate hand. Anyway, I think it is beautiful.)

(Well, this fic is over. –pouts- I will have another fic. I have a Turk fic idea and an FFX idea. I am also flirting with the idea of an Elena/Reno as well. Well…it's that time again.

Vartan means "bearer of roses" remember the black rose, way back when?

And the god I chose for the festival…Izu something. Whatever. I'm too lazy to go into my files and my brother won't get offline so I can read it. I researched a while ago that in a rage, he killed his son with his own sword. That is sort of like foreshadowing. Masa gave Taro the sword. And like, you know – Tseng did kill him son. That kid in Midgar with the 5 gil in the middle draw. Do you guys remember? Well, if I do the Turk one I'm gonna try to make it deep or funny. I'm not sure. Maybe a little of both. I am still thinking. I actually started the FFX one in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. However, midterms are coming up. I want to write more, but I'm probably going to be writing less. But I will be writing more than I did in the summer. All of my friends are away at college and the winter months are coming. Grr.

OMG something really cool, I typed in my name in Google.com and I came up. I got my stuff posted on IcyBrian.com and a few other places. Exciting, huh? LoL oh the thrills of my life. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I liked writing it. It was more complex than Reno. I like them both. This one was pretty cool, since I love Yuffie. 

See you guys soon!)


End file.
